Head over Heels
by Dizzle19
Summary: Een zelfbedacht verhaal over het vinden en verliezen van liefde, vriendschappen en nog veel meer. Een beetje in het kader van 10 Things I Hate About You. Ik zou zeggen, neem een kijkje! En oh, als je zin hebt, I love reviews
1. ÉÉN

**PROLOOG / HOOFDSTUK 1**

Allereerst wil ik even vertellen dat Head over Heels een verhaal is dat _nergens_ op gebaseerd is en totaal door mij verzonnen is. Ik wilde een plek om mijn verhaal per hoofdstuk kwijt te kunnen en daarom staat hij hier op .  
Om een idee te krijgen van hoe de personages eruit zien, kun je een kijkje nemen op mijn profiel. Hier vind je foto's van hoe de hoofdpersonen er ongeveer uitzien.

Ik own de karakters van dit verhaal voor 100%, mocht je ze voor de 1 of andere manier willen gebruiken vind ik dat prima, maar wel even aan mij voorleggen a.u.b.  
Ik own de foto's van de personages in dit verhaal NIET! Dit zijn foto's die ik op internet gevonden heb en die ik heel goed bij mij personages vond passen. Ben jij het op die foto? Meld het even, dan verwijder ik hem.  
Ik own Utrecht niet. Ik wilde gewoon een leuke gezellig stad als woonplaats voor mijn personages.  
Ik own het Restaurant Pure, de club La Femme en het PR-bedrijf Listed wél. Ik heb de namen en interieurs zelf bedacht, en wil hier niemand mee te beledigen als diegene bv een bedrijf heeft met die naam. Dit geld ook voor andere bedrijven die verder in het verhaal aan bod komen.  
Bentley de Border Collie word ge-owned door Angéla, een goede vriendin van mij.

Danku.

Alyssa Koning, 13-07-84, 24 jaar

Alyssa is een gevoelig maar ook heel uitbundig persoon met een lief karakter. Ze is heel verlegen, kan niet zo goed tegen complimentjes over haar uiterlijk. Alyssa is 1.73 m en heeft een normaal/slank figuur. Ze werkt 6 dagen per week als serveerster in een luxe restaurant. Haar moeder is van Engelse afkomst, maar haar vader is een echte Hollandse boer. Ze is opgegroeid in een klein dorpje genaamd Renswoude. Kent Selma vanaf de basisschool, waarna ze samen de HAVO hebben gedaan en nu samen een 2 verdiepingsappartement huren aan de rand van het centrum van Utrecht.

Selma de Groot, 23-01-85, 24 jaar

Selma is een echt feestbeest die tegen geen enkele party haar rug zal keren. Selma heeft een groot hart en veel vrienden. Ze komt uit een grote familie, waar ze de jongste was van 4. Ze heeft drie broers boven haar. Dat heeft er echter niet voor gezorgd dat Selma geen vrouwelijke dame is geworden, want vrouwelijk en sierlijk zijn twee worden op haar lijf geschreven. Haar overgrootouders zijn Spaans en dus heeft Selma een donker tintje. Ze werkt bij een klein maar goedlopend makelaarsbureau waar ze het goed naar haar zin heeft. Opgegroeid in Renswoude.

Benjamin Verhoeve, 11-11-1981, 28 jaar

Ben is een hartenbreker, ookal heeft hij dat zelf niet altijd in de gaten. Zijn lach is onweerstaanbaar, en als zijn ogen twinkelen smelten de vrouwtjes voor hem. Desondanks heeft Ben al lange tijd geen serieuze relatie gehad, maar eerlijk gezegd heeft hij daar op het moment geen behoefte aan. Ben heeft een goede baan, hij is Junior Leidinggevende in een groot en bekend PR bedrijf, genaamd 'Listed' Hij verzorgt veel reclame stunts en publieke vertoningen voor grote sterren in Nederland. Hij woont in één van de luxere wijken van Utrecht, samen met zijn hond Bentley, een Border Collie.


	2. TWEE

**HOOFDSTUK 2**

Rillend van de kou en doorweekt van de regen stapte ik mijn tweeverdiepingsappartement in. Die onweersbui van vandaag was wel het laatste waar ik op gerekend had toen ik vanmorgen de gordijnen open had geslagen en voelde hoe een heerlijk zonnetje mijn wangen streelde. Het was begin juni en het mooie weer van de afgelopen weken voorspelde een geweldige zomer. Ik zette mijn tas op tafel en schopte mijn sandalen uit. Mijn katoenen rok kleefde aan mijn benen om maar te zwijgen over het topje dat ik aan had. Het water druppelde van mijn haren op de grond. "Dan maar even douchen," zei ik zuchtend tegen mijzelf. Ik wriemelde me uit mijn topje terwijl ik de trap op liep naar de bovenste etage. Ik verbaasde me over het feit dat het zo netjes was gebleven in het appartement, de afgelopen week. Ik deelde de woning met mijn beste vriendin Selma, die een weekje naar haar ouders was gegaan nadat één van haar tantes was overleden. Hieruit concludeerde ik dat Selma de grote sloddervos van ons tweeën was. Ik zette de douche aan, wurmde me uit mijn rok en slipje - die ook nat geworden was van de regen - en stapte onder de warme douche. Mijn hele lijf begon te tintelen van het aangenaam warme water. Het was vrijdag, en voor het eerst in lange tijd was ik vrij vanavond. Ik werkte als hoofdserveerster in het moderne en luxe vijf sterren restaurant 'Pure'. Ik werkte er al sinds ik klaar was met mijn opleiding en sinds ik samen met Selma in Utrecht woonde, wat alweer drie jaar geleden was begonnen. Dat ik hoofdserveerster was had zo zijn voordelen. Ik werkte dan wel zes dagen in de week, maar ik hoefde bijna nooit tot later dan elf uur 's avonds te werken. Ik was degene die als eerste haar vakantiedagen mocht doorgeven en het salaris wat ik verdiende, was ruimvoldoende. Ik had in feite niets te klagen, al vond ik de uniforms die we moesten dragen een minpuntje. Niet dat er echt iets mis was met uniforms in een luxe restaurant als Pure, maar het was niet mijn ding. Een wit bloesje met pofmouwtjes op een rok die van halverwege mijn middel tot aan mijn knieën reikte. Om het geheel af te maken droeg ik er hoge kousen onder, en van die comfortabele zwarte instappers met een twee centimeter hoge hak. Ach, dacht ik, er zijn er bij die belachelijkere dingen aan moeten om hun geld te verdienen. Ik zette de kraan uit en zocht naar een handdoek. Snel en behendig droogde ik me af en vluchtte naar mijn slaapkamer op het einde van de gang. Ik hield er niet van om naakt door het huis te lopen, zelfs al was ik nu alleen, liever niet. Ik wikkelde de handdoek om mijn haren en zocht mijn favoriete broek bij warm weer. Een strakke, wit katoenen broek die tot boven mijn knieën reikte. Ik trok een kakikleurig tanktopje aan en zocht mijn teenslippers. Al had het dan net geregend, aangenaam warm was het nog wel buiten. Ik borstelde mijn lange bruine haren voor mijn kaptafel en smeerde er een beetje wax in, om het pluizen van mijn golvende haren tegen te gaan. Ik keek op de klok: half vier s' middags. Rond acht uur vanavond zou Selma thuis zijn, en rond middernacht zouden we dansend op de dansvloer van 'La Femme' staan.

"Jij bent gewoon kieskeurig!" riep ik mijn beste vriendin toe. "Er is niets mis met die jongen, hij is schattig!" Ik keek nog even achterom naar de jongen die, oké toegegeven, niet spectaculair was, maar wel leuk. Selma wuifde met haar hand. "Ik ga niet voor schattig, ik ga voor adembenemend," zei ze vol zelfvertrouwen. "En als je hem zo schattig vindt, Alyssa, stap jij dan op hem af." Ik schudde mijn hoofd en lachte. "Echt niet!" "Precies." zei Selma met een knipoog. "En trouwens, we zijn er net, ik heb nog alle tijd van de.. uh.. avond," zei Selma grijnzend en wendde zich tot Daryll, de leukste half-Antilliaanse barkeeper van La Femme. "Hé sexy!" zei ze flirtend en boog zich voorover om Daryll een kus op zijn wang te geven. Ik volgde al snel en fluisterde bijna tegelijk in zijn oor: "Ze is weer op jacht!" Daryll grijnsde. "Wat zal het zijn, meiden?" "Twee Mojito's met mint en ijs en twee tequila shotjes, alsjeblieft." Zei ik. "Neem er zelf ook één, schat." zei Selma zangerig. Terwijl Daryll onze Mojito's klaarmaakte, pakte Selma haar spiegeltje uit haar kleine en controleerde snel haar make-up en haar haren. Selma, met haar één meter 77, 62 kilo en Spaanse voorouders was een dame waar veel mannen hun hoofd voor omdraaiden. Haar donkerbruine ogen lagen perfect in haar gezicht en haar steile zwarte haar was in een wilde, korte boblijn geknipt. "Zit alles nog naar wens, mevrouw?" zei ik speels tegen Selma, die slechts haar tong uit stak. Onderzoekend keek ik de zaal rond. La Femme was een geweldige tent, waar we eigenlijk bijna altijd heen gingen als we gingen stappen. Er was aan de achterwand, waar we nu stonden, één hele lange bar, waar wel zo'n twintig barkeepers aan het werk waren. Vanaf hier kon je bijna de hele zaal zien, groot en hoog. Aan de rechterzijde was een trap naar boven waar je uitkwam op een soort balkon. Hier had je allerlei lounge banken en kussens, dus als je, je terug wilde trekken, kon je dat op het grote balkon doen. Het hele pand was verlicht met een warme blauwe tint en blauw met rode lampen. Ik werd aangetikt door Daryll, die onze drankjes had klaargemaakt en ze naar mij toeschoof. Ik draaide me naar hem om en betaalde hem. "De shotjes krijgen jullie van mij, girls," zei hij warm en knipoogde even. "Oeh! Nu smaakt ie nog lekkerder Daryll, thanks!" gilde Selma enthousiast. Hij lachte even en wendde zich toen af naar de rest van de klanten. "Oké, één, twee, drie!" Alsof er een startschot gelost werd, likten we van het zout, sloegen de tequila achterover en beten vervolgens in de citroen. Beiden trokken we een vies gezicht. Ik pakte snel mijn Mojito erbij en nipte ervan om de smaak van het shotje kwijt te raken. "Wooeh!" riep Selma en trok me mee de dansvloer op. Nieuwsgierig keek ik nog even achterom, naar Daryll, naar zijn halfgetinte huid en mooie donkere ogen. "Hé!" riep ik en trok Selma naar me toe. "Waarom gaan we ook al weer niet achter Daryll aan?" Selma grijnsde en tetterde in mijn oor. "Omdat hij 'n barman is schat, die komen nooit op tijd en zijn niet te vertrouwen in een relatie." "Oh ja…" zei ik zachtjes. Ik haalde mijn schouders op en volgde Selma naar de dansvloer.

Aardig tipsy stonden we een paar uur later aan de bar. Selma hief haar hand op, alsof ze wat belangrijks wilde zeggen. Ik keek haar verwachtingsvol – maar wel een beetje wazig – aan. "Ik.." begon ze, maar stopte toen. Met haar hand in de lucht maakte ze duidelijk dat ze zeker nog van plan was om wat te gaan zeggen. "Ik moet overge.." nog voordat Selma haar zin had voltooid maakte ze een kokhalzende beweging en sloeg beschermend haar hand voor haar mond. Ik – die als ik tipsy was snel ontnuchterde bij een onverwachte situatie – trok, voordat Selma er zelfs maar erg in had, haar mee de wc in. "Aan de kant!" riep ik de dames wc in, die nog behoorlijk vol zat. Bij het zien van de kokhalzende Selma stapten alle meiden met een vies gezicht aan de kant. Ik loodste mijn vriendin een wc in waar Selma zich dankbaar overgaf – letterlijk – aan haar dronkenheid. Ik stelde haar gerust en gooide de inhoud van mijn glas leeg in de wasbak, waarna ik die vulde met water. "Zo, jongedame, jij drinkt alleen nog maar water vanaf nu." zei ik terwijl ik het glas aan Selma gaf. "Pfff," zuchtte Selma en spoelde de niet zo fris uitziende inhoud van de wc-pot door. Selma fatsoeneerde zichzelf en samen liepen we de zaal weer in. "Zullen we anders maar naar huis gaan?" opperde ik. "Ben je mal!" zei Selma stoer, en liep snel de dansvloer op. Ik volgde de zure lucht van braaksel. "Nee, niet echt.." zei ik zachtjes tegen mezelf.

Leunend tegen de zijkant van de trap naar het balkon kon ik Selma goed in de gaten houden. Ik zag haar wild staan dansen en grinnikte even. Hoe dan ook, Selma was een echt feestbeest en was met geen mogelijkheid tegen te houden. Het gebeurde maar weinig dat we voor sluitingstijd naar huis gingen. Ik liet mijn blik door de zaal glijden, bekeek de menigte die los ging op de nieuwe plaat van Lady GaGa. Ik grinnikte om een meisje dat haar telefoon liet vallen en zich op de grond stortte, opzoek naar haar kostbare apparaatje. Ik zag een jongen die hopeloos de aandacht van een schaars geklede dansdiva probeerde te krijgen. Ik zag Selma die robotachtige dansbewegingen maakte op de tekst 'P-p-p-pokerface, p-p-pokerface'. Mijn blik gleed langs de mensen richting de bar, waar ik iedereen in me opnam. Mijn ogen bleven hangen bij een onbekende, mysterieus uitziende man. Hij stond in het halfdonker, ik kon eigenlijk alleen zijn gestalte zien. Tot het moment dat het licht van de discolampen even op hem bleef rusten. Het duurde waarschijnlijk één of twee seconden tot het licht zijn gestalte weer verliet, maar in die enkele seconden stopte mijn hart met slaan. Ik besefte niet zo goed wat ik gezien had, maar in mijn onderbuik sloegen enkele vlinders hun vleugels uit. Na weer enkele seconden vond het discolicht de man weer en kon ik hem vermakelijk zien bewegen op de muziek. Niet uitbundig, gewoon een beetje meedeinend met de muziek. Het licht verdween weer en ik vermande me, maar kon mezelf niet zover krijgen mijn blik af te wenden. Vol spanning wachtte ik tot het moment dat de discolichten mijn mysterieuze man weer vonden. Eerder dan ik dacht bescheen het licht hem weer, en ik keek naar zijn gezicht. Sterk en krachtig, met een brede kaak, zwart haar en waarschijnlijk ook heel mooie ogen. Ik wachtte elke keer gespannen af tot ik mijn _mystery guy_ weer kon zien. Hij stond daar, in een donkerblauw pak, waarvan hij het jasje nonchalant over zijn schouder had geslagen, waardoor ik zijn lichtblauwe overhemd kon zien met de losjes hangende stropdas. Het zag er niet naar uit dat hij gepland had om hier vanavond heen te gaan, maar nu hij er was, leek hij het naar zijn zin te hebben. Haastig zocht ik zijn omgeving af, opzoek naar personen die hem deze avond vergezelden. Of eigenlijk vrouwen. Ik wilde dolgraag weten of er een vrouw aan zijn zijde hoorde. Elke keer als het licht zijn lichaam bescheen voelde ik dat er meer vlinders in mijn buik hun vleugels uitsloegen. Dit was ik totaal niet gewend: nooit, nóóit was ik zo onder de indruk geweest van een jongen. Het licht scheen weer op de plaats waar hij stond, maar.. Hij was weg! Driftig bekeek ik de plek van links naar rechts. Ik had geen moment mijn blik van hem afgewend, hoe kon hij nou weg zijn? Had ik zitten dromen? Dat zou in ieder geval verklaren waarom ik meteen als een blok voor hem viel.

Een beetje teleurgesteld draaide ik me weer richting de plek waar ik Selma voor het laatst had gezien. Daar was ze nog steeds en ze stond nu uitgebreid te zoenen met een beetje een asociaal type, naar mijn mening. "Natuurlijk, zij scoort wel weer vanavond." zei ik zuchtend. "En jij niet?" hoorde ik een vermakelijke, vriendelijke, warme, zwoele en oh zo sexy stem achter me zeggen. Met een ruk draaide ik me om, en keek in het mooiste paar heldergroene ogen dat ik ooit gezien had. Mijn hart sloeg over, dat voelde ik, mijn handen werden klam en het zou me verbazen als de vreemdeling die voor me stond mijn knieën niet zou horen knikken. Hoe was hij zo snel hier gekomen? Ik keek naar zijn gezicht, sterk en krachtig – zoals ik al gezien had – maar ook vriendelijk en liefdevol. Ik zag dat hij een stoppeltjesbaard had en ik wilde graag met mijn vingers via zijn kaak naar zijn sterke kin glijden. Ik vroeg me af of hij zich gewoon nog moest scheren, of dat hij altijd een stoppelbaardje liet staan. Ik keek naar zijn armen, die waren sterk genoeg om me over de drempel te tillen nadat we getrouwd waren, dat wist ik zeker. "Nou?" met een klap kwam ik terug in de werkelijkheid. Ik realiseerde me dat hij nog steeds op een antwoord zat te wachten. Ik was bang dat als ik nu mijn mond open zou doen, er geen geluid uit zou komen, maar ik wist dat ik geen andere keus had. "Uh.. nee dus," antwoordde ik zacht. Om mijn woorden kracht bij te zetten, schudde ik met mijn hoofd en haalde daarna glimlachend mijn schouders op. Aangezien meneer hier toenadering tot mij had gezocht – dromerig naar iemand kijken gold namelijk niet als toenadering zoeken – wachtte ik geduldig af tot hij zijn volgende move zou maken. Ik realiseerde me dat ik me aangenaam op mijn gemak voelde bij deze grote man. Groot.. groot was hij zeker, waarschijnlijk zo'n 1.90 m, wat hem ongeveer 20 cm groter maakte dan mij. Ik keek in zijn ogen, waar pretlichtjes in glommen. Met een grijns op zijn gezicht zei hij: "Aangezien je zo naar me stond te staren, dacht ik.." Hij pauzeerde even en stak zijn hand naar mij uit. "..laat ik er maar even heen lopen om mezelf voor te stellen. Benjamin, Benjamin Verhoeve. Maar zeg maar Ben." Ik staarde hem even perplex aan maar herstelde me zo snel mogelijk en schudde hem zijn hand. "Alyssa Koning, en even voor de goede orde, Ben," ik trok mijn hand terug en zette hem nonchalant in mijn zij. "Ik staarde niet naar jou, maar naar die barkeeper die achter je stond."

Op het moment dat ik het gezegd had kon ik mezelf wel voor mijn kop slaan. Zowel Ben als ik keek richting de bar, naar de plek waar hij zojuist gestaan had en toen naar de barkeeper die daar aan het werk was. Een klungelige jongen van een jaar of achttien – dus slechts zeven jaar jonger dan ik – probeerde indruk te maken op het publiek door flink met de cocktailshakers te gooien. Helaas vielen ze beide op de grond en ik trok een pijnlijk gezicht. Goed gedaan, Lyss. Ben draaide zich weer naar me toe en haalde zijn schouders op. Zijn gezicht stond vermakelijk en waarschijnlijk wist Ben net zo goed als ikzelf dat ik wél naar hem had gekeken, en niet naar de barkeeper. "In dat geval, zal ik niet langer je uitzicht verstoren." Zei hij terwijl hij zijn colbertje van zijn ene naar zijn andere schouder verplaatste. "Mmmh.. Weetje.." Ik keek quasibedenkelijk. "Best een afknapper hoe hij die cocktailbekers liet vallen." "O ja. Dat vond ik ook." beaamde hij. "Dus," vervolgde ik, "…mag jij mij het laatste halfuur vermaken." Ik had mijn zin amper uitgesproken of Selma kwam aanstormen. "Snel Lyss! We moeten weg, echt nu!" Nee, Nee, NEE! Niet net nu ik in gesprek ben met één van de leukste mannen in Utrecht en omstreken. "Rustig aan, Selma. Dit is Ben, Ben dit is Selma…" probeerde ik, maar Selma leek het amper te merken. "Daar is die vieze sloerie!" Riep een harde en schelle vrouwenstem ergens achter ons. Ik had snel in de gaten dat dit over Selma ging en ik keek haar met grote, verbaasde ogen aan. Selma keek achterom, draaide zich snel terug en greep me bij mijn hand. "Ben, leuk kennis met je gemaakt te hebben, moeten we eens overdoen!" zei Selma en zette zich schrap waarna ze weg beende, mij achter zich aan trekkend. Ik keek nog even achterom naar Ben, die ons vermakelijk en geamuseerd nakeek. Hij zwaaide naar me, en als ik het goed gezien had gaf hij me een knipoog. Net voordat ik in de menigte verdween, zwaaide ik snel terug.


	3. DRIE

**HOOFDSTUK 3**

Het was al ruim een week geleden sinds ik de mooie en charmante Benjamin Verhoeve had ontmoet. Nadat we vrijdag zo plotseling weg waren gegaan – wat volkomen Selma's schuld was, zij moest zo nodig met een jongen bekken die een jaloerse vriendin bezat – had ik regelmatig aan hem gedacht. De zaterdagavond erna, toen we weer de dansvloer van La Femme onveilig maakten, had ik continue rondgekeken of ik hem ergens kon vinden. Hetzelfde gold voor de donderdag en vrijdag die daarop volgde. Toen Selma afgelopen zaterdag voorstelde om weer te gaan stappen had ik eigenlijk geen zin gehad. Maar met het idee in mijn achterhoofd dat ik _hem_ misschien weer zou zien was ik toch maar mee gegaan. Maar niets, zero, nada, noppes. Gelukkig heb ik Selma niets verteld over het feit dat hij continue in mijn gedachten rond dobbert, anders had ze waarschijnlijk bij iedereen naar hem gevraagd. Nu, zondagmiddag, lag ik uitgeteld op de bank, te zappen langs alle programma's van kanaal 1 t/m 30. Niets leek mijn interesse te wekken. Ik was ook moe. Het uitbundige stappen van de afgelopen week, gecombineerd met mijn werk – waar het nu overigens steeds drukker werd – was gewoon even teveel geworden. Ik hoorde gestommel op de trap en keek op mijn horloge. Kwart over 1, het zou eens tijd worden dat dronken droppie Selma haar bed uitkwam. Ik pakte een kussen en luisterde naar de traptreden. Elke trede in ons huis had zijn eigen geluid en zo kon ik precies uitrekenen wanneer Selma's slaperige hoofd om de hoek zou verschijnen. BAM! Vol in de roos! "HE!" riep Selma verontwaardigd, ik kon alleen maar grijnzen. Snel dook ik weg toen het kussen op zijn vlucht terug naar de bank was, wat eigenlijk onnodig was. Het kussen landde een meter voor me op de grond. "Had je weer lekker veel gezopen hè, gister?" "Pff.. Hou op, schei uit. Ik heb een kano dat wil je niet weten!" Ik moest lachen, als Selma hoofdpijn had – vooral als dat kwam door de drank – noemde ze haar hoofd altijd een kano. "Eigen schuld… Au!" het kussen dat op de grond had gelegen had op mysterieuze wijze mijn hoofd weten te bereiken. Selma was nog beter bij de les dan ik gedacht had. Selma plofte naast me neer op de bank. "Hebben we nog wat te eten in huis?" vroeg ze terwijl ze over haar buik wreef. Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Als je genoegen neemt met een ei en oud brood wel." Selma trok een gezicht. "Morgen ga ik boodschappen doen." Zei ik en zapte weer verder. "Ohja, dat wilde ik nog zeggen!" begon Selma even later enthousiast. "Je raad nooit wie er morgen naar de zaak komt!" Aangezien Selma als makelaar werkte, het een goedlopend bedrijf was én dat ze er zo enthousiast over was, was het waarschijnlijk een bekend persoon. "George Clooney?" vroeg ik droog, kijkend naar de programma's die langs flitsten. Ik kreeg een stomp in mijn zij. "Als dat zo was, was ik morgen getrouwd, geloof me!" zei ze zelfvoldaan. "Nee, die ex van dat meisje die bevriend was met de dochter van die televisie presentator!" zei ze in één adem. "Oh die!" zei ik met mijn wenkbrauwen opgetrokken, haar niet begrijpend. "Ja je weet wel, die van euh.. Nouja in ieder geval moet ik hem de Bronzenwijk laten zien. Hij heeft wel geld dus! Jeetje hoe heet ie nou!" Ik keek even zijlings naar Selma, ik zag dat ze diep in haar hersens aan het graven was. De Bronzenwijk was een luxewijk in Utrecht. Veel grote en vrijstaande huizen. "Euh.. Nou, ik vertel het je morgen wel." Besloot ze uiteindelijk. "Doe dat!" lachte ik en trok mijn benen onder me op. Selma pakte uit het laatje van de salontafel haar nagellak en begon haar teennagels te lakken. "Moet je werken vanavond?" vroeg ze mij. "Nee, gelukkig niet. Volgende week ben ik weer de zondag vrij, die week daarna donderdag dacht ik." Selma knikte. "Als het volgende week mooi weer is kunnen we zondag wel naar 't strand rijden." opperde ze. "Als jij eens wat eerder je nest uit komt op zondag, is dat best een goed idee." Zei ik lachend waarna ik – wederom – een por in mijn zij ontving.

"Alyssa, die jongen aan tafel 11 vroeg me of jij een vriend had." Zei Lisa grinnikend toen ze de keuken in kwam lopen. Ik stond met een aantal vuile borden in mijn handen die ik op het aanrecht zette, waar ze zouden wachten tot ze de vaatwasser in mochten. "En wat zei je? Bezet door haar werk?" grijzend keek ik naar mijn baas, die als chef-kok functioneerde in het bedrijf. "Breng jij deze borden maar even naar tafel 27, brutaaltje!" zei de grijze, dikke en grijnzende man. "Aye Aye Sir!" riep ik speels. Ik pakte de borden en liep terug de zaal in, Lisa in mijn kielzog. "Nee serieus, kijk even dan, het is een stuk!" fluisterde ze in mijn oor waarna ze elegant van richting draaide en aan één van de klanten vroeg of het smaakte. Ik bracht de bestelling naar de juiste tafel en wenste ze een prettige maaltijd. Op mijn weg terug naar de bar gleed mijn blik automatisch naar de hoek, waar tafel 11 zich bevond. Een charmante jongeman van mijn leeftijd met kort blond haar lachte me toe. Als vanzelf glimlachte ik terug waarna ik mij terug trok achter de bar. Ik tapte twee biertjes voor tafel 2 terwijl Lisa mij aanstootte. "Nou, kijk dan! Daar moet je werk van maken!" Lisa, een klein blond ding met gigantische ogen was een echte flirt. Als ze zelf niet verliefd was, probeerde ze altijd mensen te koppelen. "Sst. Ik ben aan het werk." Siste ik, maar ik kon niet ontkennen dat ik de aandacht leuk vond. Wie zou de aandacht nou niet leuk vinden?

Helaas voor mij word ik een beetje klungelig als ik weet dat er naar me gekeken word. Het dienblad voor de zekerheid met twee handen vasthoudend liep ik richting tafel 2. Tafel 11 lag ongeveer 3 rijen achter me, en ik voelde de ogen in mijn rug prikken. "Kijkt u eens, heren." Zei ik vriendelijk en zette de biertjes één voor één neer. _Pfiew, dat ging net goed. _De mannen vroegen de rekening waarna ik knikte. "Komt eraan hoor!" Voordat ik de rekening ging halen ging ik langs wat tafels voor legen glazen en om te vragen of alles naar wens was. Zo had de jongeman met blonde stekels ook een leeg glas staan. Elegant – tenminste dat hoopte ik – zocht ik mijn weg tussen de tafels door en kwam bij tafel 11. Ik pakte het lege glas en keek hem aan. "Kan ik nog iets voor u doen?" vroeg ik met een uiterst professionele stem, al zeg ik het zelf. De jongen was even stil waarna zijn mondhoeken omhoog krulden. "Nou," begon hij. Hij had een lieve stem, zijn blauwgrijze ogen waren ook lief. "Je zou me je naam kunnen vertellen, en misschien je een keer mee uit eten laten nemen, door mij." Ik voelde mijn gezicht warm worden, en zag voor me hoe de enkele sproetjes op mijn wangen en neus donker werden, waarna er een flinke roze blos op zou verschijnen. "Mijn naam is Alyssa en," ik pauzeerde even, mijn blik gleed naar buiten waar ik een jong stelletje zag lopen, waarschijnlijk van een jaar of 18, innig verstrengeld in elkaar, waar het geluk vanaf sprong. Het was alweer een paar maanden geleden sinds ik op een serieus afspraakje was geweest, en misschien dat het wel eens tijd werd om mezelf weer op de dating-tour te zetten. "Als jij me jou naam verteld, mag je me mee uit eten nemen. Al zal het wel eerst een lunch worden, komende week moet ik elke avond werken." Eindigde ik lachend. De blonde stekeltjes jongen keek me aan, hij had een lief gezicht. "Ik ben Dennis. En daar neem ik wel genoegen mee. Hier heb je mijn nummer, bel maar een keer als je tijd hebt." Hij knipoogde en ik voelde mijn mondhoeken omhoog krullen. "Doe ik." Zei ik glimlachend en vervolgde mijn weg richting de bar.

De rest van de avond was rustig en voor het eerst in tijden was de zaak om 11 uur leeg. Ik sloot de voordeur af, dimde de lichten een beetje en besloot om even te helpen met opruimen. Normaal zaten er nog wel klanten als ik rond 11 uur naar huis ging, en dan hoefde ik niet te helpen met afsluiten. Met zijn allen waren we al binnen 15 minuten klaar. "De rest is voor de schoonmaakster morgen ochtend." Bromde mijn baas met pretlichtjes in zijn ogen. "Oké, dan ga ik maar luitjes." Zei ik terwijl ik mijn jas van de kapstok pakte. "Wacht, Lyss, dan loop ik een stukje met je mee." Zei Lisa en ze holde naar me toe om haar jas te pakken. We zwaaiden onze collega's gedag en stapte de koele lente avond in. "He die blonde gozer was in ene weg, heb je hem nog gesproken?" Uiteraard moest Lisa van alles op de hoogte zijn. Ik kreeg een glimlach op mijn gezicht en knikte. "Ja, hij heet Dennis en hij heeft me zijn nummer gegeven." Ik haalde het briefje uit het zakje van mijn schort. "We gaan een keer lunchen." "Oee! Spannend. Je moet er echt werk van maken Lyss, ik zie hem wel eens met uitgaan. Hij komt vaak in Café De Hoogen." Zei ze enthousiast. Ik keek haar even aan terwijl we door het centrum van Utrecht liepen. "Misschien dat ik dat ook ga doen." Zei ik met een glimlach. We hoorden een tram aankomen, de tram die Lisa moest hebben. "Dat is de mijne, zie je morgen!" en weg was ze, elegant rennend met die kleine beentjes van haar. Dat moest ik ook eens leren. Ik liep naar mijn tramhalte, en tien minuten later was ik thuis.

"Hé, ben je nog wakker?" vroeg ik terwijl ik mijn schoenen uitschopte en mijn tas op tafel zette. Selma kwam met een ruk omhoog van de bank, met een slaperig gezicht. "Niet dus!" zei ik lachend. "Jeetje, ik heb als een blok geslapen!" zei ze terwijl ze zich uitrekte. "Thee? Of ga je slapen?" vroeg ik terwijl ik richting de keuken liep. "Ja, doe maar een kopje." Zei ze gapend. Ik zette het theewater aan en besloot Selma te vertellen over Dennis, dat zou ze leuk vinden. Ze probeert me al maanden weer aan het daten te krijgen. "Hé, moet je horen," begon ik terwijl ik twee theekoppen pakte en een smaakje uitzocht. "Ik ben vanavond versierd." Zei ik grijnzend. "Wát! Echt? Door wie?" hoorde ik haar vanuit de woonkamer roepen. De waterkoker klikte, ten teken dat het water klaar was. Ik schonk snel twee koppen in en liep ermee naar de woonkamer. "Nou, een of andere blonde gozer. Van onze leeftijd ongeveer. Dennis." Selma knikte en keek me verwachtingsvol aan. Ze hoopte dat er meer zou komen. "Hij vroeg me mee uit eten." Zei ik glunderend. Ik was niet het type meisje dat zelf op jongens af stapte - in tegenstelling tot Selma - dus dat hij de stap naar mij toe had gemaakt, was wel zo fijn geweest. "Ik zei dat ik de komende avonden steeds moest werken." Ik liet mijn zin klinken alsof dat het einde van het verhaal was. "En verder?" zei Selma hopend. "Nou, toen zei ik dat we wel een keer konden gaan lunchen. Hij heeft me zijn nummer gegeven." Ik pakte het briefje wederom uit mijn schort en legde het op mijn plankje in de kast waar al mijn 'to do' dingen lagen. "En hoe zag hij eruit?" ze pakte haar theemok en blies de stoom ervan af. "Blond, stekeltjes haar. Met hele lieve blauwgrijze ogen. Aardig atletisch, als ik het goed gezien heb." Ik merkte dat ik weer een lichte blos op mijn wangen kreeg. Ik vond Dennis een leuke jongen, en hij verdiende een kans. "Toe maar." Zei ze gapend, waarna ze een paar grote slokken van haar thee nam. "Hé, ik ga toch maar naar bed, ben kapot. Morgen weer vroeg op." Ze stond op en bracht haar mok naar de keuken. "Oké, welterusten." Zei ik zacht terwijl ik met een glimlach in mijn dampende thee keek. Selma slenterde richting de trap en beklom die moeizaam. Na twee treden stond ze stil en draaide ze zich om. "OHJA! Weet je nou wie die vent was, die vanmorgen een afspraak had in de Bronzenwijk?" Nieuwsgierig en met een vragende blik keek ik om. "André Hazes?" "Ha-ha-ha." Zei ze droog. "Nee, die gozer die we vorige week in La Femme zagen. Die waar jij mij stond te praten toen ik zo plotseling weg moest." Zei ze grinnikend. "Ben.." "Benjamin Verhoeve." Maakte ik meteen haar zin af. "Ja die! Knappe man hoor. Als ik deze koop er doorkrijg, krijg ik een loonsverhoging van €200 per maand!" zei ze enthousiast en haalde toen haar schouders op. "Nouja, Slaap lekker." Ze vervolgde haar weg naar boven, mij beduusd achterlatend. Toen ze er weer over begon had ik meteen geweten dat ze Benjamin had bedoeld, en mijn maag had zich omgedraaid. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en zette hem uit mijn hoofd. Dennis, dat was nu mijn doel.


	4. VIER

**HOOFDSTUK 4**

Het zonnetje was aangenaam maar dat veranderde niets aan het feit dat ik een hekel heb aan wachten. In een wit bloesje op een zachtroze gekleurde wikkelrok stond ik donderdagmiddag op het Gildeplein van Utrecht, waar ik afgesproken had met Dennis. Hij was tien minuten te laat, en de klok tikte nog steeds door. Nerveus tikte ik met mijn sandaal op de grond. "Hé Alyssa!" Hoorde ik achter me en draaide me met een ruk om. Daar kwam hij aanlopen, een mooie wit katoenen broek met een lichtblauw shirt. Hij zag er leuk uit, en het feit dat hij te laat was maakte niets meer uit, toen hij mij een kus op mijn wang gaf. "He Dennis." Zei ik zacht en samen liepen we over het plein. "Sorry dat ik te laat ben," begon hij, "Maar ik kon mijn auto niet kwijt. Nu sta ik ergens bij het Tilburryplein." "Oh, dat is een aardig stukje lopen." Zei ik grijnzend. "Precies." Zei hij knipogend. "Wat dacht je van lunch bij Armando's?" hij wees naar de Italiaanse lunchroom en ik knikte. "Goed plan." We zochten een plekje op het terras waar we lekker in het zonnetje zaten en bestelden allebei een glaasje rosé. "Moet je nog werken vanmiddag?" vroeg hij. "Ja, om 4 uur moet ik beginnen. Ik heb mijn uniform alvast mee." Zei ik terwijl ik op mijn tas klopte. We praatten honderduit en het bleek dat Dennis 26 jaar was, van tennis hield en dat hij werkzaam was in de bouw. Daar was hij ook echt een type voor, vond ik. Hij woonde in het westelijke gedeelte van Utrecht, in een klein appartement. Hij was opzoek naar een groter appartement, maar kon zich dat op het moment nog niet veroorloven. Hij had 3 serieuze relaties gehad maar was nu bijna een jaar single. Hij had wel afspraakjes maar tot dusver nog geen vaste relatie. Hij hield van stappen, voetbal en vrouwen, zei hij. Wat hem eigenlijk een gezonde puur Hollandse jongen maakte. We lachten en praten aan één stuk door en ik had het eigenlijk uitstekend naar mijn zin. Om half 4 moest ik echter de pret bederven. "Dennis, ik vond het erg gezellig, maar helaas moet ik richting mijn werk gaan." Hij knikte. "Ja, dat begrijp ik. Misschien als je zin hebt kun je na je werk een drankje komen doen in Café De Hoogen. Daar ben ik met een paar vrienden. Ik zou het leuk vinden als je even langs zou komen." "Dat ligt er even aan hoe druk het is op mijn werk, maar anders zie je me wel verschijnen." Zei ik met een glimlach op mijn gezicht en stond op. Hij volgde mijn voorbeeld. "Prima." Zei hij waarna hij naar me toe boog. We gaven elkaar drie zoenen en ik liep weg, mijn hand nog even opstekend. Ja hij was een leuke jongen, en ik wist nu al dat ik vanavond naar De Hoogen zou gaan. Ik pakte mijn telefoon en smste Selma dat ze me om 11 uur op moest halen bij mijn werk. Even een drankje doen kon geen kwaad toch?

"Jezus kind, schiet eens op." Hoorde ik Selma met een lach in haar stem zeggen aan de andere kant van de toiletdeur. Het was gekkenhuis geweest op mijn werk, en rond half 12 liet mijn baas me pas gaan. Snel was ik de wc's ingedoken, met Selma achter me aan, om me snel van mijn uniform te ontdoen en de outfit die ik vanmiddag aan had aan te trekken. "Ben bijna klaar!" riep ik terwijl ik me in mijn sandalen wurmde. Hinkend op één been kwam ik het toilet uit en zag Selma op me neer kijken. Ze zat op het dressoir van de wasbak met haar benen over elkaar. Ze had een minuscuul jurkje aan met gigantische pijlers van hakken. "Ik had ook wel een andere outfit voor je mee kunnen nemen hoor." Zei ze grijnzend. "Nee, ik wil niet de verkeerde indruk maken." Zei ik terwijl ik mijn make-up bijwerkte. "Oh, en wat voor indruk probeer je nu te maken? Ik blijf maagd tot het huwelijk?" Ik gaf haar een stomp. "Nee, zoiets als; ik heb het naar mijn zin met je, vind het leuk bij je, maar ik hoef me niet helemaal op te doffen om me op me gemak te voelen." Zei ik terwijl ik mijn spiegelbeeld bekeek. "Luister, het enige wat bij die gozer blijft hangen is het woordje 'maar' en laat me je vertellen Lyss, 'maar' is nooit goed." Ik haalde mijn schouders op en negeerde haar. "Ik ben klaar!"

Tien minuten later waren we in De Hoogen, waar het ernstig druk was. Selma boog zich naar me toe; "Er was voetballen vanavond." Zei ze knikkend naar het grote scherm achter in het café. Dat verbaasde me niets, de tent was afgeladen met mannen. Zoekend tussen de mannen zag ik al snel mijn blonde ster zitten. Ik tikte Selma aan en nam haar, zigzaggend tussen de mensen, mee naar de hoek waar ik hem had zien zitten. Toen hij ons in het vizier kreeg zwaaide hij en kwam hij naar ons toegelopen. "Hé dames!" hij gaf mij een kus op mijn wang en stelde zich voor aan Selma, die de omgeving al in zich aan het opnemen was. Hij leidde ons naar het hoekje waar hij met zijn vrienden zat en stelde ons voor. Daarna bood hij mij zijn kruk aan en bestelde voor Selma een glaasje droge witte wijn en voor mij een glaasje rosé. Het was gezellig druk en Selma had al snel een gesprekspartner gevonden uit de vriendengroep van Dennis. "Leuk dat je gekomen bent." Zei Dennis en keek me recht in de ogen. "Ja, ik had nog geen zin om naar huis te gaan." Zei ik glimlachend. Hij streelde even langs me wang. "Daar ben ik blij om dan." Zei hij grinnikend. We raakten met de groep aan de praat over 'wanneer is het buitenspel en wanneer niet'. De heren wilden waarschijnlijk onze kennis op de proef stellen. Selma en ik waren toevallig fanatiek supporters van het Nederlands Elftal. Voetbal in het algemeen interesseerde ons niet, maar met het EK en WK schreeuwden wij net zo hard mee met de mannen. Dus onze kennis was ruim voldoende, waar de heren aangenaam verrast door waren.

"Ik ga even naar de wc." Zei ik tegen Dennis toen ik even naar hem toeboog. Hij knikte en vervolgde zijn gesprek met de groep. Ik gleed van de kruk en baande me een weg tussen de menigte. Net toen ik de wc's in wilde glippen werd ik bij mijn arm gegrepen. "Hé, Alyssa!" zei een akelige bekende stem. Ik draaide me beheerst om en keek meteen in de mooie heldergroene ogen van Ben. Ik deed even alsof ik hem niet herkende, want hij hoefde immers niet te weten dat hij voortdurend in mijn gedachten had rond gedobberd. Was hij ondertussen niet moe? "Oh, Hay! Ben was het toch?" zei ik met een lach op mijn gezicht. "Ja precies!" zei hij lachend en trok zijn arm terug. Ik bekeek hem, onopvallend. Wederom in pak, een grijze dit keer. Zijn stropdas en colbertje waren nu nergens te bekennen, maar ik weet zeker dat hij die ergens in dit café verstopt heeft. "Ik had jou niet in een tent als deze verwacht." Beduusd over het feit dat hij in zoverre had nagedacht over mij, was ik even van mijn stuk gebracht. "Uh, Jawel hoor! Wij zijn van alle markten thuis!" zei ik met mijn handen in mijn zij. "Wie, jij en die 'vieze sloerie'?" verward keek ik hem aan. Noemde hij Selma nou zojuist een vieze sloerie? Wie dacht hij wel niet dat hij was! "In La Femme, weet je nog?" zei hij snel. Mijn mondhoeken krulde omhoog. "Oh ja! Daar was je bij natuurlijk." Zei ik grijnzend. "Ja, weet je wat het was, Selma had met iemands vriend staan bekken. Lekker ordinair weer." Hij lachte, en zijn ogen twinkelden. "Tsja, zoals ik al zei; wij zijn van alle markten thuis!" "Oh, dus jij bent ook zo?" "NEE!" zei ik snel, ik wilde niet dat hij zo over me dacht. "Nee, nee hoor.. Ik bedoel eigenlijk, Selma is van alle markten thuis." Hij keek me geamuseerd aan. Had hij nou lol om mij? Toen drong het tot me door dat Ben ook misschien Selma's toekomstige klant was. "Ik geloof dat Selma je afmaakt als ze er achter komt dat je dat gehoord hebt. Is niet echt professioneel." Hij haalde zijn schouders op. "Waarom niet? Het was in haar vrij tijd toch? Dan mag ze doen wat ze niet laten kan." Wat een heerlijk rationele man! Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Dat is waar, ach, ik denk dat ik maar even naar de wc ga." Zei ik terwijl ik naar zijn schoenen keek, mooie schoenen trouwens. Netjes, maar toch ook eigentijds. "Zie ik je straks nog?" vroeg hij en ik voelde dat zijn ogen de mijne opzochten. Ik keek hem aan en haalde mijn schouders op. "Misschien." Zei ik met een glimlach en glipte de wc's in.

Eenmaal terug op mijn plekje bij Dennis en Selma keek ik voortdurend de zaak rond. Ik zag Ben aan de andere kant vlak bij de deur staan met, zover ik kon zien, drie andere mannen en nul vrouwen. Één man in zijn gezelschap was ook in pak en de andere twee droegen casual kleding. Ik zag dat als Ben lachte, zijn ogen zich vernauwden en er lachrimpeltjes om zijn ogen speelden. Hij was mooi, enkele vlinders in mijn buik begonnen te dansen, tot het moment dat er een arm om me heen geslagen werd. Geschrokken draaide ik me om en keek in de blauwgrijze ogen van Dennis. "Heb je het naar je zin?" vroeg hij terwijl hij een lok haar achter mijn oor schoof. Ik knikte. Hij was lief. "Wil je nog een rosétje?" vroeg hij. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Het werd al wat later en morgen moest ik weer werken. "Nee dank je, als ik Selma zo ver krijg, moesten we maar eens terug naar huis. Morgen weer werken hè." Dennis knikte. "Ik begrijp het." Zei hij en drukte een kus op mijn wang. Ik tikte Selma aan en zei dat ik moe was. "Nu al? Nog eventjes!" smeekte ze als een klein kind. "Nee echt, laten we gaan Selm. Morgen moet jij er ook weer vroeg uit!" Ze keek me aan met een pruillipje. "Je wilt toch niet hondsberoerd op je werk verschijnen?" vroeg ik met een engelachtig gezichtje, ik wist dat dat genoeg was om haar zover te krijgen. "Oké dan.. Hé heren, fijne avond!" ze sloeg haar restantje wijn achterover en wuifde uitbundig. "Doeg Dennis." Zei ik en gaf hem een zoen. Niets spectaculairs, maar gewoon een kus, meer niet. "Ik bel je snel, Lyss." Zei hij en sloeg me snel op mijn billen toen ik wegliep. Selma achtervolgend liepen we richting de deur. Het was al een stuk rustiger geworden, maar nog steeds aardig druk. We kwamen op hoorafstand van Ben en zijn vrienden en ik hoopte dat Selma Ben's alleszeggende stem niet zou herkennen. "He, daar heb je Benjamin, die man van La Femme en mijn potentiële klant!" Snel liep ze richting de groep en probeerde zo professioneel mogelijk over te komen. "Ha die Benjamin, gezellig even een drankje doen na het werk?" vroeg ze hartelijk. "Moet kunnen toch?" zei hij terwijl hij zijn glas hief. "Ken je Alyssa nog? Jullie stonden met elkaar te praten vorige week in La Femme." Selma wees naar mij, ik probeerde zo afzijdig mogelijk te blijven. Natuurlijk kende hij me nog. "Ja zeker, die felblauwe ogen vergeet een man niet zomaar." Zei hij grijnzend. Ik voelde hoe mijn wangen rood werden en keek strak naar het schilderij die ergens achter Selma hing. Mijn enkele sproetjes zouden nu ernstig lelijk afsteken tegen mijn roze wangen. "We gingen er eigenlijk net vandoor." Opperde ik, mijn blik naar Selma wendend. "Ja, laten we dat maar doen." Zei Selma zangerig. "Morgen weer aan de bak hè!" ze knipoogde naar Ben. "Als je je een keer verveeld op je vrije zaterdag avond, Alyssa en ik zijn vaak in La Femme te vinden. Kunnen we het eventueel even over onze deal hebben." "Ik zal er over nadenken." Zei Ben lachend. Elegant zwierde Selma bij de mannen vandaan. "Fijne voortzetting heren." "Dag dames." Zei één van de casual geklede mannen. "Doeg!" zei ik snel en liep snel richting de deur, Selma achter me aan trekkend. Nog voordat de deur dichtviel hoorde ik _zijn _stem zeggen; "Dag, Alyssa!"


	5. VIJF

**HOOFDSTUK 5**

"Oké, even 'plan de campagne'." Selma trok haar benen in kleermakerszit terwijl ze naar me keek hoe ik me klaar maakte voor mijn werk. "Ik neem je kleren mee," zei ze wijzend naar mijn bed waar de donkere spijkerbroek en het rode shirtje lagen, een wat langer shirtje waarvan de rug open was. "Die schoenen," wijzend naar de rode pumps op de grond voor het bed, "Én ik haal je om elf uur op bij je werk." "Helemaal goed!" zei ik lachend terwijl ik mijn haren opstak. Ik trok de kousen aan die tot mijn bovenbenen reikten en stapte in mijn werkschoenen. "Mama is zo trots op je!" zei ik speels en kneep in Selma's beide wangen. "AU! Trut!" ik kreeg een stomp op mijn bovenarm. "Hé!" riep ik quasi-verontwaardigd. Ik liep grinnikend mijn kamer uit, de overloop op richting de trap. Ik hoorde Selma achter me aan stommelen. "Dan zie ik je vanavond, mop." Zei ik terwijl ik mijn jas aantrok en mijn tas pakte. "Ja, is goed!" hoorde ik Selma, nu vanuit de keuken, roepen. "Tot vanavond!"

Op een zaterdagmiddag als deze was het druk in de stad. Zigzaggend liep ik snel door de straten, alle mensen perfect ontwijkend, op een manier die je alleen onder de knie krijgt als je regelmatig doelgericht door een grote menigte loopt. Al snel doemde het grote gebouw voor mij op waar Pure zich gevestigd had. Vrolijk liep ik naar binnen en begroette mijn collega's die al aanwezig waren. Ik had gezien dat er al wat mensen op het terras zaten, dus ging ik snel aan de slag.

Het was 21.00 uur en de grootste drukte was al voorbij. Er waren nog een tiental tafeltjes over. Sommige nuttigden nog een kopje koffie, andere een wijntje en enkelen waren nog aan het dineren. "Heb je nog wat van Dennis gehoord?" vroeg Lisa toen ik twee Irish Coffee klaar maakte. "Ja, nu je er over begint, eigenlijk wel ja." Ik voelde dat ik een glimlach op mijn gezicht kreeg. "Donderdag ben ik na het werk even langs De Hoogen geweest, en vanavond komt hij misschien naar La Femme." "Zo, toe maar!" zei Lisa en gaf me een speels duwtje. "En? Al gezoend?" ze zette grote 'bed-room eyes' op en keek me plagend aan. "Nee." Zei ik beheerst en voelde dat ik een lichte blos kreeg. "Hij heeft me op mijn wang gezoend, dat is alles." "Ik vind het zó leuk! Alyssa aan een man!" Lisa klapte in haar handen. Ik pakte de slagroomspuit en spoot een dot slagroom op beide kopjes koffie. "Loop nou niet té hard van stapel. Echt goed ken ik hem nog niet." "Dat komt wel!" ze knipoogde naar me en knikte toen naar de deur die opening. Ik volgde haar blik en was aangenaam verrast toen ik Dennis binnen zag lopen. "He! Dat is een verassing!" zei ik met een glimlach. "Wacht even, ik breng dit snel naar tafel 5." Snel liep ik met de koffie het restaurant in en bracht de mensen hun Irish Coffee. Snel liep ik weer terug naar de bar waar Dennis plaats had genomen. "Wat doe jij nou hier?" vroeg ik glimlachend en keek naar hem. Hij zag er moe uit. "Ik wilde je even zien. Ik kom vanavond niet naar La Femme namelijk." Zei hij en even was ik teleurgesteld. "Hard gewerkt hè? Deze week." Zei ik terwijl ik een biertje voor hem tapte. "Dank je," zei hij toen ik het biertje neerzette. "Ja, best wel. Vanavond maar even gewoon op de bank hangen denk ik." Hij reikte naar zijn broekzak waar hij een briefje van vijf euro uithaalde. "Nee, deze heb je van mij." Dennis was er nog ongeveer tien minuten waarna hij naar huis ging, om zijn rust te pakken. "Dat zag er aardig gezellig uit moet ik zeggen." Zei Lisa plagend. Ik kon alleen maar lachend mijn schouders op halen.

Kwart voor elf kwam Selma Pure binnen. Mijn baas had mij om 22.30 uur verteld dat ik zo wel weg mocht gaan, dus had ik Selma meteen gesmst. "Kijk eens jongedame, uw kleding. Je had massel dat ik zelf al klaar was!" Zei Selma en overhandigde statig het plastictasje waar mijn kleding inzat. "Dank je. Geef me tien minuten, Lisa houd je wel gezelschap." Snel glipte ik de wc's in waar ik me nu al voor de tweede keer deze week vliegensvlug omkleedde. Volgens mij was ik vandaag klaar in een recordtijd, want al binnen vijf minuten werkte ik mijn make-up bij. Smokey-eyes past goed bij mijn outfit van vanavond. Als volleerd styliste maakte ik mezelf op, snel en behendig. Zodra ik klaar was liep ik terug het restaurant in waar ik Selma druk pratend aantrof. "He! Laat je Lisa ook nog haar werk doen?" zei ik grijnzend. "Nou, Lisa vertelde me net dat zij denkt dat jij Dennis een stuk leuker vind dat je zelf toe geeft." Daar hadden ze helemaal gelijk in, alleen heette hij geen Dennis maar Ben, realiseerde ik me ernstig. "Is dat zo? Misschien heeft ze wel gelijk." Zei ik, om er vanaf te zijn. "Selma, laten we gaan. Lies, kom jij later nog?" vroeg ik voordat we de deur doorwaren. "Uh, denk het niet. Misschien. Je merkt het wel! Veel plezier!" riep Lisa ons achterna, nog voordat de deur dicht gevallen was.

Het was rustig en benauwd in La Femme. De portier had ons verteld dat twee van de vijf airconditioners stuk waren en als we in de koelte wilden staan, moesten we bij de bar gaan staan. Of op het balkon. Terwijl we bij de bar stonden te wachten totdat we geholpen werden stootte ik Selma aan. "Gaan we morgen nog naar het strand?" vroeg ik, terwijl ik de aandacht van een barkeeper probeerde te krijgen. "Ja! Ik was het alweer vergeten zeg. Maar ja, lijkt me leuk. Word mooi weer ook. Misschien kun je Dennis mee vragen." Verleidend trok ze twee keer haar wenkbrauwen op en maakte een kusmondje van haar lippen. Ik hoorde bijna niets van wat ze zei, want ik had zojuist Ben uit de wc's achter Selma zien komen. Mijn hart was meteen een ritme sneller gaan kloppen, en jawel hoor, daar waren de vlinders. Hij droeg wederom een pak, een donkere zo te zien. God, wat zag hij er goed uit in pak. Hij liep naar een man, iets jonder dan hij, die een telefoon in zijn handen had. Ik zag hoe de man zich excuseerde en naar de wc's liep terwijl hij zijn telefoon naar zijn oor bracht. "Of Benjamin." Zei ik zachtjes en afwezig, met mijn blik strak op Ben gericht. "Benjamin?" vroeg Selma verward, net nadat ze twee Mojito's betaald had. Ze zag dat mijn blik zich op iets achter haar gevestigd had en draaide haar hoofd om. "He, Benjamin!" riep ze en zwaaide zijn kant op. Al snel had hij in de gaten waar het geluid vandaan en grijnsde toen hij ons zag staan. Hij stak zijn hand op en kwam onze kant opgelopen. "Selma, Alyssa." Hij knikte naar ons beide op het moment dat hij onze namen zei. Voor mijn gevoel hield hij mijn blik langer gevangen dan nodig was. Maar ja, wat wist ik er nou van? Het was duidelijk dat _ik_ degene was die elke keer onder de indruk was. "Je bent gekomen." Zei Selma met een brede lach op haar gezicht. "Kom, neem een drankje van me." Ze pakte haar tasje en riep er een barkeeper bij. "Nee joh, dat hoeft niet." "Oh jawel, ik sta er op!" zei ze flirterig. Ik stond versteld van het feit dat Selma zo gemakkelijk met een succesvolle hunk als Ben kon praten. Zelfs voor haar doen was Ben gewoonweg iemand uit een andere klasse. Een hogere klasse. Ik hield me elke keer als ik in het gezelschap was van zowel Ben als Selma, het liefst zoveel mogelijk op de achtergrond. Selma deed het woord wel. "Doe maar een whisky dan." Lachend haalde hij zijn schouders op en keek naar mij, terwijl ik net een slokje van mijn Mojito nam, en verslikte me. _Fijn!_ Ik proestte het drankje uit en begon wild te hoesten. Ik zag Ben ernstig kijken, maar ik stak mijn hand op ten teken dat het wel ging. Met mijn andere hand voor mijn mond hoestte ik haast de longen uit mijn lijf. Ik was blij dat er net een luidruchtige gitaarsolo door de boxen gierde. Ben boog zich naar me toe en ik voelde hoe zijn hand teder over mijn schouder streelde. Of niet? Hij klopte op mijn blote rug alsof ik zijn verdomde zusje was. Het hielp wel. "Zo. Jeetje, dank je." Zei ik met nog een laatste kuch. "Geen dank." Hij pakte de whisky aan van Selma en keek de zaal in. "Een stuk rustiger dan de vorige keer dat ik jullie hier trof." "Ja, en benauwder." Voegde ik eraan toe, terwijl ik met een bier viltje voor mijn gezicht wapperde. Ik had het heet, door de hoestbui, en door zijn hand die zo zacht had aan gevoeld toen die mijn blote rug had aangeraakt. "Ach het word vast nog wel drukker." Zei Selma. "Als puntje bij paaltje komt, is het hier altijd stampvol tegen sluitingstijd." "Ik denk niet dat wij het zolang volhouden vanavond." Zei Ben, knikkend naar de man die ik eerder al bij hem had zien staan. De man kwam aanlopen.

"Ha Ben, ik dacht al, die is er vandoor." Zei de man. "Nee, ik vergezelde deze lieftallige dames hier. Meiden, dit is Thomas, mijn broer. Thomas, Selma en Alyssa." Zei Ben, die even gepauseerd had tussen de woorden Thomas en Selma. Thomas antwoordde; "Oh, Alyssa zeg je, hè?" Thomas grijnsde. Verbeeldde ik het me nou, of wisselden de heren hier één of andere 'alleszeggende' blik? Een alleszeggende blik, die mij niets zei? Een blik die mijn handen klam maakte? Selma leek het niet op te vallen. "Ja, en ik ben dan dus Selma. Toevallig Benjamin's makelaar." Ze stak haar hand uit naar Thomas, ze had haar prooi voor vanavond gevonden. "En hoe brengt hij het er van af? Lastige klant zeker?" zei Thomas en gaf Ben een stomp tegen zijn bovenarm. "Ach dat valt wel mee. Ik weet dat hij het huis die ik hem heb laten zien heel mooi vond, maar hij heeft nog geen beslissing gemaakt." Zei ze, waarop ze Ben strak aankeek. "Ojee, zo meteen krijg ik billenkoek." Zei Ben lachend, waarbij zijn ogen twinkelden. "Dat valt wel mee, al hoop ik maandag een briefje op mijn bureau te vinden met de mededeling dat je het huis koopt." Grinnikend wendde ze zich naar Thomas. "En, wat doe jij voor je 'living'?" Thomas raakte met Selma in gesprek, mij en Ben buitensluitend.

Ben draaide zich naar mij. "Wat ben je stil?" Ik leunde met mijn elleboog op de bar en zag dat Ben mijn blik opzocht. Ik keek hem aan en haalde mijn schouders op. "Als Selma aan het woord is, kom ik er toch niet tussen." Zei ik met een glimlach, hij lachte terug. "Als je het huis zo mooi vind, waarom koop je het dan niet?" vroeg ik terwijl ik van mijn Mojito nipte. Ben haalde zijn schouders op en zette zijn inmiddels lege glas op de bar. "Weet ik eigenlijk niet. Ik vind het namelijk echt mooi. Ik denk alleen dat het teveel ruimte is voor mij alleen." _Ha! Hij was alleen!_ "Nou ja, niet helemaal voor mij alleen dan." Vervolgde hij. Ik was teleurgesteld, maar liet het zo min mogelijk merken. De vlinders in mijn buik streken neer. Hij kreeg een brede grijns om zijn mond, en zijn ogen lachten mee. "Ik heb een hond." Legde hij uit, "Bentley, een Border Collie." Mijn gezicht klaarde op, en de vlinders begonnen weer aan hun dans. "Echt? Leuk. Ik ben mijn hele leven met honden opgegroeid, bij mijn ouders." Ik nam een slokje van mijn Mojito. "Selma en ik delen een appartement, aan de rand van het centrum. Maar samenwonend met iemand als Selma, weerhoud mij ervan om een hond te nemen. Selma is niet de grootste hondenliefhebber op deze wereld." Ik lachte en knikte naar Selma, Ben keek geamuseerd. "Waarom verbaasd me dat niets?" hij grijnsde, ik haalde lachend mijn schouders op. "Waar ben je opgegroeid?" vroeg hij, oprecht geïnteresseerd. "Renswoude." Ik nam één laatste slok van mijn drankje en zette het glas op de bar. "Op een boerderij, kun je het je voorstellen?" zei ik lachend terwijl ik naar mijn eigen kleding keek. Dit was niet bepaald een kledingstijl die bij een boerentrien paste. "Volgens mij zie jij er heel schattig uit in een spijkerbroek en zo'n rood geruit overhemd met twee staartjes in je haren." Zijn vinger gleed langs mijn wang waarna hij er een barkeeper bij riep. "Wat drink je, Daisy Duke?" Ik grijnsde en realiseerde me dat als hij aan een boerenmeid dacht, hij aan Daisy Duke dacht. "Een Mojito, asjeblieft." Ik wist niet zeker of dat me geruststelde.

Uiteindelijk liepen we een uur voor sluitingstijd van het nachtleven door het centrum. We hadden de hele avond met zijn vieren door gebracht. Selma had voortdurend op de dansvloer gestaan. Eventjes samen met mij, maar over het algemeen samen met Thomas. Ben had mij uitgenodigd om samen te gaan dansen, maar die uitnodiging had ik beleefd afgewezen. Zo meteen was ik gestruikeld, dat was pas gênant geweest. Met uiterste concentratie liep ik tussen Ben en Selma in. Thomas had een arm om Selma geslagen, die twee zagen elkaar duidelijk wel zitten. Het zou me niets verbazen als Selma die gozer nog mee naar huis nam ook. "Dus," begon Selma. "We moesten maar eens naar huis gaan, hè Lyss. Morgen vroeg op om naar het strand te gaan." Ik knikte. "Dat meen je niet, jullie gaan morgen ook naar het strand? Ik was ook van plan om naar het strand te gaan." Zei Thomas uitbundig, ik hoefde niet eens naar zijn gezicht te kijken om te weten dat hij loog. "Echt?!" Selma was zo enthousiast als een kind die je een ijsje voorhield. "Wat leuk! Jullie moeten gewoon met ons mee gaan!" ze keek van Thomas naar Ben, mijn vernietigende blik sterk ontwijkend. "Nou, om eerlijk te zijn, was ik niet van plan om heen te gaan." Ben schraapte zijn keel en stak zijn handen in zijn zakken. "Moet nog veel werk doen voor maandag." "Ah, kom op!" smeekte Selma. "Werken op zóndag?! Je lijkt wel niet goed. Het zal je goed doen, een beetje zon in je gezicht." Thomas deed er nog een schepje bovenop. "Kom op Ben, dan gaan we met de cabrio, lachen!" _Nee! Die man wilde niet, laat hem nou toch._ In een poging om Ben zover te krijgen om gewoon thuis te blijven, zei ik heel terloops. "Hij heeft het vast heel druk met zijn super interessante baan." Het was niet mijn bedoeling om zo cynisch te klinken. Ben stopte met lopen en pakte mijn arm beet, me een beetje naar zich toe trekkend. Zijn gezicht stond ernstig, maar ik zag een grijns verborgen onder de oppervlakte. "Toevallig, jongedame. Is mijn baan zeker interessant, al kan ik me niet herinneren dat ik dat jou verteld heb." Thomas en Selma stonden nu ook stil, en draaiden zich om naar ons. "En daarnaast, heeft Selma wel gelijk, een beetje zon kan geen kwaad." Fijn, dit was fijn. Nu zou ik me morgen continue af vragen of ik geen zwembandjes of cellulitis zou hebben. "Prima." Zei ik nonchalant. Ik moest er maar het beste van maken.

Thomas en Ben waren helemaal meegelopen naar ons appartement. Thomas gaf Selma speels honderden zoentjes in haar nek terwijl ik ongemakkelijk voor Ben stond. "We halen jullie om elf uur op, goed?" zei Ben, hij stond met zijn handen in zijn zakken. "Wij kunnen ook met ons eigen vervoer gaan hoor." Zei ik, knikkend naar de lichtgroene Volkswagen Beetle uit het jaar 2000, een paar meter verder op. "De jouwe?" vroeg hij terwijl hij mijn groene trots bekeek. "Ja! Helemaal zelf voor gespaard. Dat arme ding staat alleen meer stil dan dat hij rijd, maargoed." "Wat jij wilt, hoor." Zei Ben terwijl Thomas aan kwam lopen. "Je mag ook met ons mee rijden, kijk morgenochtend maar wat je wilt." Ik knikte en hoorde Selma naar binnen gaan. "Tot morgen dan." Snel, om uit de ongemakkelijke situatie te komen, liep ik richting onze deur. "Trusten." Riep Thomas terwijl hij wegliep. In mijn ooghoek zag ik Ben nog staan, hij keek naar me. "Welterusten Ben," zei ik en wilde de deur dicht doen. "Alyssa?" zijn stem klonk warm. Ik opende de deur op een kier en keek hem vragend aan. "Ik werk in de PR-business, dan weet je dat." Ik glimlachte en sloot de deur. Echt iets voor Ben.


	6. ZES

**HOOFDSTUK 6**

Om 10.00 uur zat ik de volgende morgen al helemaal klaar op Selma's bed. Selma was al een half uur bezig met het uitzoeken van de juiste kleding, en waarschijnlijk zou daar nog zeker een half uur bijkomen. "Jeetje, was ik maar wat meer als jij." Zei ze en wuifde met haar hand naar me, om haar woorden kracht bij te zetten. Verbaasd keek ik haar aan. "Sinds wanneer ben jij niet blij met jezelf?" ik keek haar vragend aan. "Tuurlijk ben ik wel blij met mezelf." Ze liet de lange gele rok weer van haar heupen glijden. "Maar ik zit hier nu al een kwartier," "Half uur." Verbeterde ik haar snel. Ze zuchtte. "Oké, half uur dan. Ik ben al een half uur bezig met de juiste outfit, terwijl jij simpelweg een jurkje uit de kast pakt en er alsnog geweldig uitziet." Ik had vanmorgen niet simpelweg een jurkje uit de kast gepakt, maar dat hoefde Selma niet te weten. Gisteravond voordat ik in slaap viel, had ik alle mogelijke combinaties in mijn hoofd aangetrokken. Toen was ik tot de conclusie gekomen dat het jurkje wat ik nu aanhad, een wit jurkje met vlekken in alle kleuren erop, de beste keuze was. De vlekken waren het best als verfspatten te omschrijven, en het jurkje reikte tot net boven mijn knieën, en het enige écht witte aan de jurk, was de brede zoom en de gevlochten band die in mijn nek samenkwam. Ik had er een witte bikini onder aan getrokken, hopend dat mijn huid daardoor wat bruiner leek. "Selma! Doe nou gewoon dat gele hotpants broekje aan met dat bijpassende topje!" Ik gooide mijn armen ten hemel. "Dat staat je geweldig." Even keek ze me aan alsof ze het licht had gezien, maar draaide zich meteen weet om. "Weetje, ik ga me wel gewoon eerst opmaken, dan beslis ik zo." "Opmaken? We gaan naar het strand!" Ik zelf had alleen een beetje waterproefmascara opgedaan. "Ja, maar met aantrekkelijke mannen." Ik slaakte een ongeloofwaardige kreet en liet mezelf achterover op het bed vallen. Natuurlijk was dat ook de reden geweest dat ik mascara had opgedaan, maar om nou de hele mik-mak erbij te halen, nee dank je. Als je altijd centimeters make-up op je gezicht had, en na een wilde nacht wakker werd in de armen van de man die je alleen maar met make-up op gezien had, zou hij een hartstilstand krijgen. Daarom had ik jaren geleden besloten dat als ik met een man omging, waarmee ik ooit op die manier wakker zou kunnen worden, hem mij van te voren al eens liet zien zonder make-up. Dan was de klap minder. "Ik ga koffie zetten, wil jij ook?" "Uh, ja. Doe maar." Behendig smeerde ze een dikke laag mascara op haar wimpers, gevolgd door eye-liner, ogenschaduw en een foundation. "Oh, trouwens. Rijden we met Ben en Thomas mee of gaan we met de Beetle?" Ik stond in de deur opening en keek naar Selma toen ze zich omdraaide. "Met hun mee natuurlijk! Of.." Ik zag een ondeugend lachje rond haar mond. "Jij kan met Ben meerijden, zodat Thomas en ik met zijn tweeën in de Beetle kunnen." Haar gezicht zag eruit alsof ze zojuist het perfecte kwaadaardige plan had bedacht. "Ik vind het prima." Ik schudde lachend mijn hoofd en liep de overloop op. Ik pakte mijn strandtas en controleerde de inhoud. Die bestond uit een neutrale strandhanddoek, een goed boek, een tennisbal, mijn teenslippers, en bovenop mijn grote elegante sterallures zonnebril. Compleet, dacht ik en liep naar beneden.

"Selma! We gáán!" riep ik naar boven terwijl ik richting de voordeur liep. Ik opende de deur en zag Thomas breed grijnzend voor me staan. "Zijn de dames zover?" Hij droeg een blauwwit gekleurd Hawaï zwemshort met een wit T-shirt. "Ik wel, Selma is nog boven." Hij wilde een stap naar binnen doen, waarna hij inhield. "Mag ik binnen komen?" vroeg hij grijnzend. Op zo'n manier hoe een tiener jongen het aan de kwaadaardige stiefmoeder vroeg. "Ga je gang." Ik deed een stap opzij om hem toegang te geven. "Zeg maar tegen Selma dat ik al buiten ben." Ik pakte mijn strandtas op, hing hem over mijn schouder, verplaatste de zonnebril van boven op naar hoofd naar mijn neus, en stapte naar buiten. De warme zon streelde mijn huid met genoegen. Ben stond leunend tegen een zwarte oude – dakloze – BMW, en zijn witte kleding stak mooi af tegen de donkere achtergrond. Mijn buik stond weer in vuur en vlam. Ik was verrast om te zien dat hij aan het roken was. Ik kwam aanlopen en verplaatste mijn strandtas van mijn ene naar mijn andere schouder. "Rook jij?" vroeg ik verbaasd. Hij haalde lachend zijn schouders op. Ik kon zijn ogen niet zien, hij droeg een donkere zonnebril. "Ook goedemorgen." Hij grijnsde en ook al kon ik het niet zien, ik zag voor me hoe de lachrimpeltjes om zijn ogen dansten. "Zo af en toe. Thomas rookt," zei hij, knikkend richting het huis. "En af en toe neem ik een sigaretje." Ik keek naar zijn outfit. Dit was gewoon grappig! Zelfs op zijn vrije zondag naar het strand droeg hij een netjes uitziende wit katoenen broek met een wit overhemd. "Draag jij ooit casual kleding?" vroeg ik hem en hield mijn hoofd een beetje schuin. Verbaasd en een tikkeltje verrast keek hij naar zijn kleding. "Als dit niet casual is, weet ik het niet meer." Zei hij ernstig. "Dat bedoel ik niet, en dat weet je. Ik bedoel een outfit zoals je broer bijvoorbeeld." Resoluut schudde hij zijn hoofd. "Echt niet, mij zie je niet in zo'n afschuwelijke zwembroek!" "Dus dan zwem jij maar in een wit katoenen broek?" Zei ik, knikkend naar zijn broek. Hij schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, ik heb een zwembroek bij me, maar ik denk niet dat ik hem nodig heb. Ik ben niet zo gek op ons Nederlandse zee water." Hij nam een laatste trekje van zijn sigaret en gooide hem op de grond. De vonken spatten omhoog. Achter mij hoorde ik onze deur in het slot vallen en zag Selma en Thomas het trappetje naar beneden aflopen. Ha! Ze had de gele hotpants aangetrokken met het bijpassende topje!

"Rijden jullie met ons mee of ..?" hoorde ik Ben vragen en ik draaide me naar hem toe. "Dat ligt eraan of ik Thomas kan toevertrouwen met mijn auto." Zei ik, meer vragend dan zeggend. "O ja hoor, dat kan wel." Zei Ben, en ik geloofde hem. "Selma wil graag met Thomas 'alleen' zijn." Ik rolde met mijn ogen en zag Ben grijnzen. Ik draaide me naar Thomas en gooide hem mijn autosleutels toe. "Voorzichtig zijn hoor. Het is mijn trots." "Altijd!" zei hij. Met een arm om Selma geslagen liepen ze naar mijn lichtgroene Beetle. "Ik rijd wel achter jou aan!" riep Ben zijn broer toe terwijl hij plaats nam achter het stuur. Ik liep naar de andere kant van de auto, gooide mijn tas op de achterbank, opende de deur en ging zitten. Thomas parkeerde de Beetle behendig uit en Ben startte zijn BMW. Een wild ronkend geluid kwam uit de motoren vandaan, en verschrikt keek ik naar Ben, die het de gewoonste zaak van de wereld leek te vinden. Na enkele seconden sloeg de motor aan en draaide hij de auto de weg op. "Wat een oudje zeg." Zei ik, nietsvermoedend, terwijl ik mijn vingers over het dashboard liet gaan. "Het is een oldtimer, dus dat mag ook wel." Grijnzend zette hij de auto in zijn derde versnelling. "Maar keurig onderhouden, toch?" Hij draaide zijn hoofd en keek naar me. Zijn Oldtimer BMW was dus een gevoelig onderwerp, dat was wel duidelijk. "Uitstekend." Zei ik knikkend.

De rit duurde lang. Heel lang. Al toen we net de ringweg opreden, stonden we in de file. En dat bijna de hele rit tot aan Katwijk aan Zee. Vreselijk! Waar we anders een uur over zouden doen, deden we nu al 2,5 uur over, en we waren er nog niet eens. Geïrriteerd slaakte ik een zucht. "Nog zo'n 10 minuutjes." Zei Ben en trok op, om na 5 meter weer stil te staan. "Dát vind ik nog niet eens zo erg. Oké, wacht, ik vind het VRESELIJK om in de file te staan!" Zei ik, mijn armen ten hemel slaand op het moment dat ik 'vreselijk' zei. "Maar heb je Selma en Thomas gezien?" Wijzend naar de Beetle, die voor ons reed. "Ze zitten al zo'n 2,5 uur te flikflooien!" Ben grinnikte. "Alyssa, ik zit naast je. Natuurlijk heb ik dat gezien." Ik keek naar zijn gezichtsprofiel vanachter mijn zonnebril vandaan, hij had een grote neus. Dat zag ik nu pas. Maar zijn neus paste perfect in zijn gezicht. Ik zag dat hij met het puntje van zijn tong zijn lippen nat maakte, en automatisch deed ik hetzelfde. Snel wendde ik mijn blik af. Ik moest niet zo naar hem staren. "Zijn we er al?" vroeg ik zeurend terwijl ik mijn hoofd in mijn nek legde. "Bijna." Zei hij vriendelijk. We reden de snelweg af, en meteen straalde de glinsterende zee ons tegemoet. Ik slaakte een gil van opwinding. Ik was dol op de zee. Waarschijnlijk omdat ik er relatief weinig was geweest in mijn leven. Ben had gelijk gehad, we waren er inderdaad bijna. Tien minuten later stonden we op de parkeerplaats.

"Je staat in mijn zónnnnn!" riep ik zeurderig, niet wetend naar wie, maar ik voelde dat er een schaduw over mijn rug verscheen. De schaduw verdween, ik voelde de zon weer op mijn rug branden. Tevreden en niet de moeite nemend om te kijken wie het was doezelde ik zachtjes in. Ik werd er altijd zo slaperig van, van het strand. Selma en Thomas waren richting de zee gegaan, en Ben was twintig minuten geleden weggelopen nadat hij een belangrijk telefoontje kreeg. Met mijn hoofd rustend op mijn armen, de zon op mijn rug, voelde ik me de gelukkigste vrouw op de wereld. Er landde een vlieg op mijn bil. Precies op het randje van mijn bikini broekje. Ik wiebelde even met mijn kont, om me van de vlieg te ontdoen. Hij ging niet weg, het was een volhouder! Ik wiebelde nog eens met mijn kont, waarna ik iets of iemand een lach hoorde onderdrukken. Verbaasd draaide ik me half op mijn zij, en acuut werd ik met een grote krachtige hand terug geduwd. In mijn ooghoek zag ik dat het Ben was. "BEN! Wat _doe_ je?!" Ik probeerde onder zijn krachtige greep vandaan te komen, maar hij hield me strak tegen de grond gedrukt. Hij grijnsde. Hij grijnsde van oor tot oor. "Wat hebben we hier?" zei hij terwijl hij zijn vinger onder het randje van mijn bikinibroekje haakte, op mijn rechterbil. "NEE! Oh nee, dat doe je niet!" Geschokt over het feit dat hij op hetpunt stond mijn grote geheim te ontdekken lag ik een moment doodstil. "Je zou niet durven, Ben! NEE!" Maar het was te laat, hij trok de rechterkant van mijn bikini in string formatie, en beschaamd legde ik mijn hoofd op mijn armen. "Wat ís dat?" vroeg hij verbijsterd. "Tinkerbill. Euh BELL! Tinkerbell." Ben's greep werd iets losser en ik maakte snel van de mogelijkheid gebruik. Ik draaide me zo snel als een kat om en Ben zat op zijn knieën in het zand naast me, met alleen zijn katoenen broek aan - zijn overhemd lag nog opgevouwen op de plaats waar hij hem had neergelegd. "Ik weet wie Tinkerbell is, maar wat doet zij op jouw bil?" Hij keek me verbaasd aan, maar geamuseerd. Natuurlijk was hij geamuseerd, iedereen was geamuseerd als ze tot de ontdekking kwamen dat ik een tatoeage van Tinkerbell op mijn bil had. Schamend als een klein kind keek ik naar beneden, waar ik met mijn vingers door het zand aan het wroeten was. "Ik heb haar laten tatoeëren toen ik 16 jaar was, uit een soort protest. Alleen tot de dag van vandaag weet mijn moeder nog steeds niet dat ik een tatoeage heb, dus ik weet niet waarom ik dacht dat het protest zin had." Hij lachte. Hij moest echt hard lachen. "En dan zet je Tinkerbell? Op je bil?" "Nouhou! Stoppen!" Lachend gooide ik een handje zand naar hem, hij had het amper in de gaten, hij moest echt lachen.

Plotseling stopte hij met lachen, en hij keek ernstig. "Ik heb ook wat gênants." Zei hij en keek mij doordringend aan, waardoor ik mijn zonnebril in mijn haar schoof. "Kom eens?" zei hij en wenkte dat ik dichterbij moest komen. Ik keek hem niet begrijpend aan, maar hij wenkte me nog eens. Ik schoof mijn benen onder me en boog me naar hem toe. Hij wees naar zijn linkertepel. "Als je goed kijkt, zie je er littekenweefsel op zitten." Hij trok de huid wat strakker en verbaasd boog ik me voor over, zoekend naar datgene wat hij bedoelde. En inderdaad! Aan beide kanten van zijn linkertepel zat een klein rond stukje littekenweefsel. In eens drong het tot me door. "Nee!" bracht ik verbaasd uit en keek hem ongelovig aan. "Jij?!" Hij knikte. Met mijn mond een stukje open ging ik weer op mijn billen zitten. "Jij een tepelpiercing?!" Hij knikte weer en liet zijn hoofd beschaamd zakken. Ik moest lachen, dat was zo niets voor Ben, niet voor de Ben die ik kende in ieder geval. Hij grijnsde, en lachte ook. "Toen ik een jaar of 19 was denk ik." Legde hij uit. "En het ging ontsteken! Ik heb hem dus uiteindelijk dicht laten groeien." Ik proestte het uit. Ongelooflijk! Samen waren we hard aan het lachen toen Selma en Thomas kwamen aanlopen. "Wat is hier zo grappig?" vroeg Selma, ze wilde duidelijk ook wat te lachen hebben. "O, niets hoor." Zeiden Ben en ik in koor. We grijnsden, maar stopten beide met lachen. Ik zette mijn zonnebril weer op, ging liggen en pakte het boek, waar ik nog geen bladzijde in verder was gekomen. Verbaasd keken Selma en Thomas elkaar aan, waarna ze hun schouders op haalden.


	7. ZEVEN

**[authors note; ik wilde een hoofdstuk doen uit Ben's point of view. het gaat hier vooral om zijn gedachten en gevoelens]****  
HOOFDSTUK 7**

Hij stond op, zijn hand even langs die van Alyssa strelend. Ze zag er mooi uit vandaag. Heel neutraal. Heel wat anders dan hoe Selma eruit zag, al had hij niet anders van Selma verwacht. Hij ging weer op zijn eigen handdoek zitten, en keek naar zijn broertje die flirterig in Selma's oor fluisterde. Arme Selma. Thomas loog alles aan elkaar vast, maar dat moest ze zelf maar uitvinden. Waarschijnlijk zou Selma hem niet eens geloven als hij vertelde hoe zijn broertje in elkaar zat. Hij zette zijn zonnebril weer op en ging op zijn zij liggen, zijn hoofd ondersteunend door zijn arm. Hij keek naar Alyssa, hoe ze geconcentreerd haar boek las. Ze sloeg een bladzijde om en hij keek naar haar elegante vingers. Lang en dun, heel vrouwelijk. Alles aan Alyssa was vrouwelijk. Zelfs die kleine voetjes van haar, waarmee ze op dit moment in het zand wroette. Zuchtend ging hij op zijn rug liggen, zijn handen gevouwen achter zijn hoofd. Hij had helemaal geen tijd voor een vrouw in zijn leven op dit moment. Hij stond op het punt om te promoveren, naar Junior Leidinggevende, en dat betekende heel veel voor hem. Hij zou het dan heel druk krijgen, vooral de eerste periode, en dat was niet eerlijk tegen over haar. En hij wist zeker dat Alyssa hem leuk vond. Ze wilde het misschien niet toegeven, maar vanaf de eerste keer dat hij haar zag, wist hij het al. Hij vond het leuk om haar te plagen, om haar in verlegenheid te brengen, zodat ze zichzelf - zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging - uit de situatie moest redden. Ze was weg van hem, hij wist het zeker. Ze smolt haast voor hem weg, net zoals veel vrouwen in zijn omgeving. Maar bij geen van hen kon hij er wat om geven, maar bij Alyssa wel. Hij wílde dat ze voor hem weg smolt. Hij wilde dat ze hem leuk vond, net zo leuk als hij haar vond. Maar, hij kon het er op dit moment gewoon niet bij hebben.

Ze hadden besloten om later op de avond terug naar de stad te gaan, om de file te ontwijken. En dus hadden ze snel een hapje gegeten bij de lokale snackbar. Hij was verrast, maar eigenlijk niet verbaasd, dat Selma zich bij een salade hield, terwijl Alyssa zich schaamteloos tegoed deed aan een patatje oorlog en 2 kaassoufflés. Al die wannabee-models had hij allang achter zich gelaten. Hij had er veel in zijn leven gehad. Sommige langer dan de andere, maar nooit werd het echt serieus. Als hij zo een vrouw in huis nam, was het binnen de kortste keren een heel ander huis. Dan hadden ze even 'wat' spulletjes van zichzelf meegenomen. Negen van de tien keer herkende hij zijn eigen huis niet eens meer. Één keer had hij bijna een hartaanval toen één van die meiden bij hem bleef slapen. Ze droeg altijd liters make-up, en toen hij de volgende ochtend wakker werd, zaten overal zwarte vegen. Het meisje had wel een zombie geleken. Dat was het moment dat de wannabee-models bij het verleden hoorden. Hij was op zoek naar een natuurlijke schoonheid. En, wat eigenlijk nog het belangrijkste voor hem was, de wannabee-models hielden niet van honden. Die maakte hun kleren alleen maar vies. Alyssa hield van honden, en Bentley zou van haar gaan houden. Wat hij zo speciaal en adembenemend vond aan Alyssa, was dat ze van ongekende schoonheid was, maar dat ze het zelf niet eens realiseerde. Hij vond haar veel mooier dan Selma, die overal een beetje too much van had. Hoe dan ook, Selma was een goede zakenvrouw. Ze deed haar werk uitmuntend. Het eerste wat hij morgen ochtend ging doen, was een bod uitbrengen op het huis.

Na de korte snack-stop stapten ze weer in de auto's. Het was ondertussen 20.00 uur en waarschijnlijk zouden ze rond een uurtje of 21.30 terug in de stad zijn. Ze reden nog geen tien minuten in de auto toen hij Alyssa zwaar hoorde ademen. Ze had haar zonnebril in haar haren gestoken en ze lag nu met haar ogen dicht, haar hoofd schuin tegen de leuning van de autostoel. Ze sliep, en ze zag er mooi en in vrede uit. Een kleine glimlach lag om haar mond, en hij vroeg zich af of ze droomde. Hij was blij dat hij besloten had om het dak dicht te doen op de terugweg, anders had ze het nu vast koud gehad.

De terugweg ging voorspoedig, sneller dan hij had gewild. Hij parkeerde zijn auto een paar huizen verder op, zodat Alyssa's Beetle voor de deur kon staan. De auto past bij haar, perfect. Terwijl hij zag dat Selma en Thomas uitstapte en elkaar bij de voordeur passioneel begonnen te zoenen, boog hij zich voorover en haalde voorzichtig een bruine golvende lok uit Alyssa's gezicht. Hij streelde langs haar wang, hij hoopte dat zijn vingers niet koud aan zouden voelen op haar mooie gezicht. Zijn gezicht was niet ver bij haar vandaan, en zachtjes probeerde hij haar wakker te maken. Ze opende haar mooie blauwe ogen. De ogen waardoor hij al bij de eerste blik in de ban was geraakt. Met een glimlach op haar gezicht rekte ze zich uit, maar ze deed geen aanstalten om zich uit zijn directe aanwezigheid te verwijderen. Hij vertelde haar dat ze thuis waren, en dat ze de hele weg had geslapen. Ze verontschuldigde zich, maar dat hoefde niet, zei hij. Ze trok zich terug, waardoor hij hetzelfde deed. Ze bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel en zei lachend dat ze eruit zag als een wrak. Hij vond van niet, zei hij. Ze wuifde zijn opmerking weg. Ze bedankte hem voor de fijne dag en pakte haar tas waarna ze de deur opende en uitstapte. Nog voordat ze de deur dichtsloeg zei hij zachtjes. "Alyssa? Ik meende wat ik zei. Je bent mooi."


	8. ACHT

**HOOFDSTUK 8**

Ik had kriebels gevoeld, een tinteling. Van mijn lippen tot mijn tenen. Hij had me mooi gevonden. Dat zei hij. Ik hoopte dat hij dat niet alleen zei zodat ik me beter zou voelen over mezelf. Ik hoopte dat hij het zei omdat hij het meende. Omdat hij me écht mooi vond. De dag op het strand was leuk geweest, en ik had me meer op mijn gemak gevoeld dan ik gedacht had. Ik had hem zelfs over mijn groot geheimpje verteld. Oké, het was niet anders, maar dat terzijde. Selma had het na die zondag steeds over hoe leuk ze Thomas wel niet vond, en ik vond het vervelend dat ik haar mijn verliefdheid niet kon vertellen. Want verliefd dat was ik zeker. Dat wist ik nu. Het was niet eerlijk tegenover Dennis, en daarom had ik hem maandag na het strand meteen verteld dat ik niet verliefd op hem was. Hij vond het jammer, maar hij was blij dat ik zo eerlijk tegen hem was geweest. Ha! Hij moest eens weten. Maar ik kon hem niet vertellen dat ik verliefd was op een andere man, of wel soms? En daarnaast ging het hem eigenlijk niet eens aan, want we waren nog lang niet 'officieel'.

Ben had een bod gedaan op het huis dat Selma hem had laten zien. Dat had Selma mij maandag avond in geuren en kleuren verteld. Het lag nu in de handen van de verkopers, of ze er mee akkoord gingen of niet. Selma had na de zondag op het strand al verschillende keren afgesproken met Thomas, en het weekend na onze strand dag, was hij bij ons blijven slapen. Ik moest letterlijk oordopjes in doen om geen last van hun te hebben. Maar ik was blij voor haar. Ik kende Selma al bijna 13 jaar, en het was lang geleden dat ze zo verliefd was geweest.

In de tweede week na onze strand dag, op woensdag, kreeg ik een telefoontje van een nummer dat ik niet herkende. Ik had opgenomen en was blij verrast om te horen dat het Ben was. En mijn buik had meteen vol vlinders gezeten. Natuurlijk was ik nieuwsgierig geweest naar het feit hoe hij aan mijn nummer kwam, maar hij had dood leuk gezegd dat hij in de PR werkte, dat het bij zijn werk hoorde. Waarschijnlijk had hij het van Thomas, die het van Selma had, maar ik liet hem de mysterie guy uithangen. De mysterie guy waarvoor ik een paar weken geleden gevallen was. Hij vertelde me dat de koop van het huis in de Bronzenwijk door ging, en dat hij over 2 weken al de sleutel kreeg. Uiteraard feliciteerde ik hem met zijn nieuwe aanwinst. We hingen zeker een uur aan de telefoon. Gelachen en gepraat over alle dingen in het leven. Ik had hem heel terloops gevraagd of hij een vriendin had, wat niet het geval was. Daarna vroeg hij hetzelfde heel direct aan mij en ik kon hem in alle eerlijkheid vertellen dat dat niet het geval was. We hingen op met de belofte elkaar snel weer te spreken, en ik hoopte oprecht dat dat heel snel was.

Het was nu de tweede vrijdag na onze strand dag en ik was op weg naar mijn werk. Ik stapte uit de tram bij de juiste halte en liep over het plein richting Pure. Het beloofde een drukke avond te worden, het weer was prettig en er kwamen steeds meer toeristen in de stad. Ook hadden we een aantal grote reserveringen, wat ik wel prettig vond. Ik kon de afleiding gebruiken. Selma wilde me na het werk ophalen om te gaan stappen, maar ik zei dat het aan de drukte op mijn werk lag. Ik zou dus na mijn werk eerst naar huis gaan en dan kijken of ik nog mee ging stappen. Heel vervelend zou ik het niet vinden als ik alleen thuis bleef, want waarschijnlijk dat Thomas ook nog wel op zou komen dagen vanavond. Hun verliefdheid was leuk, maar na een tijdje ook een beetje irritant, vooral als je je eigen verliefdheid niet kon uiten.

Even voor openingstijd liep ik Pure binnen en ik zag dat mijn collega's tafels aan het verschuiven waren, waarschijnlijk voor een reservering van een grote groep. Ik liep naar de keuken, ruimde mijn jas en tas op en deed een schort voor. Terwijl ik mijn haarklem in mijn haren schoof liep ik terug het restaurant in, richting de bar. Lisa was bezig met het bijvullen van het frisdrank, ik stootte haar speels aan. Ze keek achterom en meteen verscheen er een vorm van ergernis in haar ogen. Ze richtte zich recht. "Hoe kon je nou zo stom zijn om Dennis te laten gaan?!" Ze zette haar armen in haar zij. Verbaasd en met grote ogen keek ik haar aan. Ik probeerde om niet in de aanval te gaan. "Nou, misschien omdat ik niet verliefd op hem ben. En het zou pas stom zijn als ik hem aan het lijntje houd, of niet dan?" Ze keek verward, en toen verscheen er een lachje op haar gezicht. Het lachje werd een grijns, en haar ogen lachten mee. "Sorry, zo bedoelde ik het niet. Het is gewoon... Het is zo'n leuke jongen." Hé, hier klopte iets niet. Ik besloot om in het diepe te springen. "Ik heb je alleen maar een dienst bewezen hoor Lies." Ze keek me verward aan. "Nu kun jij achter hem aangaan." Vervolgd ik. Haar wangen werden roze. Rood. Knalrood. "Ha! Ik heb gelijk, ja hè? Je vind hem leuk hè?!" Nu was het mijn beurt om te grijnzen. Lisa stond er verlegen en als een klein meisje bij. "Zou je het niet erg vinden, als er misschien wat zou gebeuren tussen hem en mij?" vroeg ze zachtjes, en ik schudde resoluut mijn hoofd. "Tuurlijk niet! Ik zou het alleen maar leuk vinden." "Echt?" haar grote blauwe ogen twinkelden. "Echt." Verzekerde ik haar.

Al voor 19.00 uur was het druk in Pure. En het zou voorlopig alleen maar drukker worden. Met zijn zessen liepen we de benen uit ons lijf, maar gelukkig hadden we bij Pure een goede samenwerking, wat het werken alleen maar prettiger maakte. Ik stond net even uit te rusten achter de bar met een glaasje water toen Lisa aan kwam lopen. "Lekker druk hè?" grijnsde ze, ik knikte, het water verder opdrinkend. Het belletje uit de keuken ging, ten teken dat er een bestelling weg gebracht moest worden. "Ik haal het wel, wil jij de drankjes regelen voor tafel 19? Hier heb je het briefje." Ik pakte het briefje van haar aan en ze verdween richting de keuken. Drie whisky en een droge witte wijn. Piece of cake. Binnen no time had ik de bestelling klaar en liep ik richting tafel 19. Toen ik de hoek om liep, waarachter tafel 19 zich bevond, hield ik abrupt mijn pas in, en liep snel twee passen terug. Veilig achter de hoek. Mijn hart ging tekeer. Dit kon toch niet? Heel voorzichtig draaide ik mijn hoofd het hoekje om. Ik zag een vrouw, een super mooie vrouw. Een blonde vrouw. Met een lange slanke nek en een perfect gevormd gezicht. Ze had echt een lange nek, met hoge jukbeenderen in haar gezicht. Haar blonde krullen vielen elegant om haar schouders en ze had een elegante jurk aan, voor zover ik kon zien. Ze zat aan tafel met drie mannen. Alle drie in pak. En één van hun was Ben. Hij had zijn hand intiem op die van Mevr. Langnek gelegd. Hij zag er gelukkig uit. "Wat _doe_ je?" snel draaide ik me om en keek naar een verbaasde Lisa. "Lies, ik kan dit niet naar tafel 19 brengen. Echt niet." Verbaasd keek ze om het hoekje en weer naar mij. Ze zag waarschijnlijk hoe ernstig ik keek, want met een zucht pakte ze het dienblad van me over en liep naar tafel 19. Met knikkende knieën liep ik terug naar de bar. Ik trok een flesje cola uit de koeling. Ik had suiker nodig, voordat ik flauw viel. Mijn handen trilden terwijl ik het flesje naar mijn mond bracht. Ik dronk net de laatste slokken toen Lisa achter de bar kwam. "Wat heb jij?" Ze keek me verbaasd aan. Ik voelde een woede in me opborrelen, maar ook een stukje onzekerheid. Ik moet het me vast verbeeld hebben. Zonder wat te zeggen liep ik naar de andere kant van de bar. Als ik ver genoeg voorover boog, kon ik het waarschijnlijk net zien. Zo ver als ik kon hing ik voorover. Het was nog steeds Ben.

"Alyssa?!" Ik draaide me naar Lisa, ze stond duidelijk op antwoord te wachten. "Ik ken hem, die met die heldergroene ogen." Zei ik zachtjes. "Ja natuurlijk ken je hem. Bijna iedereen kent hem. Benjamin Verhoeve. Hij heeft ervoor gezorgd dat Anouk toch haar concert gaf, ondanks dat ze het af wilde zeggen. Hij is een held voor ons, de diehard Anouk fans." Ik schudde verward mijn hoofd. Dat wist ik niet eens. Hoe moest ik dat ook weten? Ik wist pas net dat hij in de PR zat. "Nee, dat bedoel ik niet." Ondanks het snelle kloppen van mijn hart probeerde ik Lisa te vertellen hoe het zat. "Hij.. Ik.. Vorige week.." Ik haalde diep adem. Ik moest rustig blijven. Hoe _kon_ ik nou rustig blijven?! Wat een klootzak! Hij had gewoon gelogen. Hij ging natuurlijk samen met haar in dat stomme huis wonen. Wedden dat hij helemaal geen hond heeft, waarschijnlijk dat zij gewoon Bentley heet. Bentley Langnek. Ja zo heette ze, ik wist het zeker. Oké, adem in adem uit. "Ik heb hem een paar weken geleden ontmoet. In La Femme." Ik gebaarde druk met mijn handen terwijl ik mijn verhaal aan het vertellen was. "Hij.. Ik.. Daarna had ik hem een tijdje niet gezien, waarna ik hem weer tegen kwam in De Hoogen. Diezelfde avond dat ik daar met Dennis had afgesproken." Lisa gebaarde met haar handen dat ik op moest schieten. "Nou, en vorige week zondag ben ik met hem, Selma en zijn broertje naar het strand geweest. In ieder geval, er is niets gebeurd ofzo, maar ik vond, ik vind hem leuk. Hij zei dat hij me mooi vond, maar nu zit hij daar met Bentley Langnek." Ongeloofig keek Lisa me aan. "Heet die vrouw Bentley Langnek?!" "Nee! Tuurlijk niet, maar dat doet er niet toe. In ieder geval.. Hij belde me nog, afgelopen woensdag. Hij zei dat hij geen vriendin had enz, en we hadden een hele tijd aan de telefoon gehangen. En.. En hij was zo lief tegen me die zondag. Heel teder, en nou ja. Ik dacht misschien dat als ik wat vaker met hem zou afspreken, het misschien wat zou kunnen worden. Ik bedoel, waarom zou je moeite doen om achter iemands nummer te komen als je een relatie hebt?!" Met een diepe zucht eindigde ik mijn verhaal. Lisa zag eruit alsof ze alle informatie aan het verwerken was. Ze zuchtte ook. "Jeetje Lyss. Dat is vervelend. Weetje, de meeste mannen zijn gewoon assholes! Soms vraag ik me wel eens af of vrouwen niet beter af zijn zonder mannen. Pff.. Jeetje.. Weet je wat, ik probeer me vanavond zoveel mogelijk met tafel 19 te bemoeien, dan hoef jij je niet druk te maken om hem. Zulke mannen moet je links laten liggen." Ik knikte dankbaar. Lisa was een goede vriendin. "Als je een bestelling hebt in de buurt van tafel 19, moet je mij er maar op af sturen." Lisa was een super vriendin. Dankbaar gaf ik haar een snelle omhelzing, en ging zenuwachtig verder met werken. Als Ben naar het toilet zou gaan, moest hij langs de bar. Aangezien ik daar de drankbestellingen moest maken, was de kans groot dat ik alsnog een confrontatie met Ben zou hebben vanavond.

Tien minuten later was het al zover. Alleen was het geen confrontatie met Ben, maar met Mevr. Langnek. Ik liep net met een leeg dienbad richting de bar toen ze bijna tegen me opbotste. "Oh, excuseer!" zei ze vriendelijk en met een warme stem. Ze was zeker tien centimeter langer dan ik was. Het was gewoon niet eerlijk. Ik glimlachte flauwtjes. Klantvriendelijkheid boven alles. Mokkend liep ik terug naar de bar. Snel maakte ik een drankbestelling en bracht die naar de juiste tafel. Ik was mij continue bewust van Ben's aanwezigheid, en dat maakte me klungelig. Gelukkig gebeurde er geen grote ongelukken, maar ik liet achter de bar een glas stuk vallen, en stootte ergens een glas wijn om. Na nog zo'n tien minuten ging het keukenbelletje en onschuldig wachtte ik tot één van mijn collega's de keuken in zou verdwijnen. Ongeduldig werd er nog een keer op het belletje gedrukt en snel liep ik de keuken in. De kans dat het tafel 19 was, was vrij klein. "Tafel 19 Alyssa, lopen!" Mijn knieën begonnen angstig te knikken. "Uhm, ik roep Lisa wel even. Dit is veel beter met warme borden." Loog ik snel. "Niet zo treuzelen Alyssa, daar heb ik geen tijd voor. Pak maar een theedoek ofzo." Mijn baas werd altijd een beetje chagrijnig als het druk werd, dus ik wist dat het niet verstandig was om er tegen in te gaan. Met drie borden liep ik met een mokkend gezicht het restaurant in. Er was geen ontkomen aan. Al mijn collega's waren druk bezig met hun eigen dingen, dus ik kon niet anders. Gelukkig zat Ben niet met zijn gezicht mijn kant op. Helaas ook niet helemaal de andere kant op. Maar hier moest ik het mee doen. Elegant zwierde ik richting de tafel. Ben's hand lag op haar been. Wedden dat Mevr. Langnek model was. Of anders een gerespecteerd zakenvrouw. In ieder geval geen serveerster. Met mijn blik op het voedsel gericht maakte ik mijn entree bij tafel 19.

"De lamsrack?" vroeg ik met mijn liefste stem, maar wel een beetje verdraaid. Ik hoopte zo dat Ben me niet herkende. En op de één of andere manier hoopte ik dat als ik niet naar Ben keek, en hem niet zag, hij mij ook niet zou zien. Net zoiets als dat je verstoppertje speelt als je klein bent. Dan denk je ook dat anderen jou niet kunnen zien als jij hun niet kunt zien. "Voor mij." Hoorde ik één van de twee andere heren in pak zeggen. "Kijkt u eens. En de varkenshaas met pepersaus?" Ik voelde Ben's blik. Hij probeerde hopeloos om mijn blik te vangen, maar ik probeerde hopeloos om die te vermijden. Mevr. Langnek antwoordde: "Ja lekker." _Ha! Wacht maar af, misschien heb ik er wel in gespuugd! _Wat, uiteraard, niet het geval was. _"_Dan heb ik hier nog de biefstuk." De andere man in pak knikte, en ik zette het bord voor hem neer. Ik keek de twee heren die ik niet kende aan. "De rest komt er aan hoor." Ik draaide me om, Ben durfde niet eens wat te zeggen, en dat zei mij genoeg. Met een rotgevoel in mijn buik liep ik terug naar de keuken om het laatste gerecht te halen, en het garnituur, wat er bij hoorde. Het verbaasde mij niets dat het gerecht dat klaarstond voor tafel 19, een sparerib schotel was. Hoe ironisch, ik wilde niets liever dan al Ben's ribben uit zijn ribbenkast scheuren. Klantvriendelijkheid voor alles. Met een glimlach op mijn gezicht geplakt zette ik bij tafel 19 de garnituurtjes op tafel en liep naar Ben's kant van de tafel. Helaas moest ik zo dichtbij hem komen, anders zou ik al het drinken op tafel omgooien. Zonder wat te zeggen zette ik het gerecht op tafel, maar terwijl ik gebukt stond werd er in mijn vrije hand geknepen. Geschrokken maar ook met een woeste blik draaide ik me om, en keek in de heldergroene ogen van Ben, die ogen waar ik ooit voor was gevallen. Ik had het kunnen weten. Hij wilde wat zeggen, maar met mijn blik waarschuwde ik hem dat hij dat niet moest doen. Beter deed hij dat niet, voordat ik de hele tent bij elkaar zou schreeuwen. Hij leek de hint te snappen. Ik rechtte mijn rug en keek naar iedereen aan tafel, behalve Ben. "Smakelijk eten." Zei ik gemaakt vriendelijk, en liep met grote passen bij tafel 19 vandaan.


	9. NEGEN

**HOOFDSTUK 9**

Ik weet niet hoe ik de rest van de avond ben doorgekomen, maar voor ik het wist zat ik een paar uur later thuis op de bank, te jammeren en te vloeken met Selma als luisterend oor. Ik vertelde haar het hele verhaal. Hoe ik had staan trillen toen Ben mij de eerste avond had benaderd. Dat elke keer als ik hem zag de vlinders in mijn buik hun vleugels uitsloegen en dat mijn knieën begonnen te knikken. Dat ik hem in De Hoogen al gezien had, voordat Selma op hem afgestapt was. Dat Ben al vanaf de eerste dag voortdurend in mijn hoofd had rondgespookt. Misschien niet altijd op de voorgrond, maar hij was altijd aanwezig geweest. Ik vertelde dat ik dolgraag met hem gedanst had de avond dat we met zijn vieren in La Femme waren, maar dat ik bang was dat ik een gigantische blunder zou maken. Ook vertelde ik dat ik angstig was geweest om met Ben naar het strand te gaan, maar dat ik me uiteindelijk zo op mijn gemak had gevoeld bij hem. Ik vertelde dat hij mijn tatoeage had ontdekt, en dat dat de reden was dat we zo aan het lachen waren op het strand. Tenslotte vertelde ik dat hij had gezegd dat hij me mooi vond en dat we zeker een uur aan de telefoon gehangen hadden. Ik eindigde het verhaal met de gebeurtenis van vanavond. "Jeetje Lyss. Ik had geen idee!" Ze keek me een tikkeltje verbaasd aan. "Maar wat ik niet snap, is dat Thomas mij vertelde dat Ben helemaal geen vriendin heeft." "HA! Dat heeft Ben hem vast opgedragen." Zei ik nuchter. "Misschien, ja.. Wat een rotstreek zeg." Ze keek naar haar voeten. "En ik maar opscheppen over hoe verliefd ik op Thomas ben." Ik glimlachte. "Dat maakt niet uit Selm, je hebt alle recht om verliefd te zijn." Ze glimlachte dankbaar. "Weet je wat wij gaan doen?" vroeg Selma met een grijns op haar gezicht. "Mannen versieren!"

Het was eigenlijk amper de moeite waard, maar even voor 01.00 uur stonden Selma en ik helemaal opgedoft op de dansvloer van La Femme. Thuis hadden we snel meerdere shotjes achterover geslagen, en ik voelde de drank al aardig zitten. Nadat we nog een aantal shotjes aan de bar gehaald hadden, stonden Selma en ik enthousiast, sensueel en sexy te dansen op de dansvloer. Het was druk en er was genoeg mannenvlees om onze honger mee te stillen. Ongeveer een uurtje - en meerdere shotjes – later, bood een lange jongen, net zo lang als Ben, maar lang niet zo gespierd – en lang niet zo leuk –, mij een drankje aan. Ik weigerde, maar hij mocht wel met me dansen. Flirterig danste ik met hem, mijn achterste tegen zijn mannelijkheid aanwrijvend en mijn arm in zijn nek geslagen. Zijn handen gleden over mijn lichaam, over plekken die ik in nuchtere toestand nooit zou toestaan. Maar nu maakte het me niet uit. De werking van de alcohol in combinatie met de zwoele muziek en zijn lekkere luchtje maakte mij euforisch. Ik vond het heerlijk. Al snel trok hij me in een donker hoekje en zoende hij me. Wild en zonder gevoel, en waarschijnlijk lang niet zo lekker als Ben zou doen, maar het maakte me niet uit. Ben was een schoft, en nu was ik er ook één. Zijn handen gleden aan de achterkant mijn broek in en ik krioelde met mijn vingers door zijn haren. Zijn vingers knepen in het vlees van mijn kont en hij trok mij zo dicht mogelijk tegen hem aan. Zijn zoenen werden wilder, en de mijne ook. Ik weet niet hoelang we daar zo stonden, maar zomaar, uit het niets, werd ik bij mijn arm gegrepen en naar achteren getrokken. "Wegwezen maat!" Zei een stem, zo koud en warm tegelijk. Hoe kon een stem zo warm en koud tegelijk zijn? Die stem kon maar van één iemand zijn. De jongen maakte zich snel uit de voeten en ik draaide me om. Het was Ben. Hij keek me koud aan, zijn gezicht was hard. Geen vonkje liefde of vriendelijkheid in zijn gelaat. Nou dat hoefde hij van mij ook niet te verwachten. "Hoe dúrf je!" blafte ik hem toe en trok mijn arm los. Ik keek hem woest aan. "Eerst mij een beetje voorliegen en me vervolgens van een hele leuke jongen wegtrekken?! Je moest je schamen, Benjamin Verhoeve. Vuile Schoft!" schreeuwde ik, Ben keek me aan met een blik die ik niet kende. Een blik vol ongeloof, met een gleufje afschuw._ De enige die hier iemand verafschuwd, is ik jou maat! _Voordat ik het wist raakte mijn vlakke hand zijn wang. Met zijn hand wreef hij over de plek waar ik hem geslagen had. Ik wilde weglopen maar zijn hand greep mijn arm. "Ben je nu klaar?" vroeg hij rustig. "Ja! Klaar met jou!" Ik trok mijn arm terug en liep zo snel als ik kon weg. Ik zocht Selma, vertelde haar dat Ben er was, en gelukkig was ze bereid om met me mee naar huis te gaan.

De volgende dag was ik vrij, en ik lag de hele dag op de bank. Ik voelde me ellendig, zowel door de drank als door Ben. Terwijl ik op de bank lag bonkte mijn hoofd, continue. Om dan nog maar te zwijgen over wat mijn hoofd deed als ik mezelf bewoog. Ik keek op mijn horloge, half vijf. Selma ging uit eten met Thomas, hij kon elk moment arriveren. Selma stormde de trap af. Al voor de vijfde keer, en elke keer met een andere outfit. "En?" vroeg ze, terwijl ze een rondje draaide. Ze had een witte spijkerbroek aan met een fleurig en luchtig tuniekje erop. Ze had er witte hak-sandaaltjes onder, en dit zag er erg leuk uit. "Ja, dit is em." Zei ik grijnzend. "Het leukste wat je tot nog toe aan hebt gehad." Ze bekeek zichzelf in een spiegel in onze woonkamer. "Echt? Wat voor indruk maak ik met deze outfit?" Ik zuchtte glimlachend. "Ik weet wat in de mode is, en misschien mag je vanavond mijn tuniekje wel uittrekken." Dat laatste zei ik omdat Selma dat graag wilde horen. "Echt? Mooi. Ja dat is mooi." Ze vloog de trap weer op. "Even opmaken nog!" De bel ging. "Lyss, wil jij open doen?" Ze stormde verder de trap op. Nu slaakte ik wederom een zucht. Moeizaam kwam ik omhoog, mijn hoofd zoveel mogelijk negerend. Sloffend liep ik naar de deur, om die vervolgens vermoeid te openen. "Hoi Thomas." Zei ik afwezig en draaide me weer om en liep richting mijn vertrouwde bankje. "Hé, Alyssa." Hij grijnsde. "Gaat het niet zo goed?" Ik wuifde zijn vraag weg en haalde met een flauw glimlachje mijn schouders op. Hij kwam naast me zitten en trok zijn portemonnee uit zijn broekzak. Nieuwsgierig, maar niet overdreven keek ik naar wat hij aan het doen was. Hij zocht naar iets, dat was duidelijk. Hij haalde een klein fotootje uit één van de vakjes en gaf die – zonder wat te zeggen – aan mij. Ik keek naar de foto. Een knappe vrouw met blonde krullen had haar armen om een meisje van een jaar of twee, drie, geslagen. Het meisje had eveneens blonde krulletjes, maar donkerbruine ogen. De vrouw had lichtgroene ogen. "Komt ze je bekend voor?" vroeg Thomas terwijl hij over mijn schouder meekeek. Opeens begon het lichtje te branden. "Dat is.. Zij is.." _Mevr. Langnek._ Hij had een dochter?! Wat een kwal! Gefrustreerd duwde ik de foto in Thomas' handen, ik keek hem boos aan. Hij bleef rustig. "Dat is Denise, mijn schoonzus. En Nikki, mijn nichtje." Hij keek me aan, wat was hier de bedoeling van? Even lekker inpeperen dat ik gevallen was voor een getrouwde man, en blijkbaar ook nog eens een vader? "Maar Ben is niet Nikki's vader." Ik keek hem argwanend, maar niet begrijpend aan. "En Ben is ook niet Denise's man." _Oh wat was hij dan? Haar zwager?!_ Ik keek hem aan met een blik alsof het me allemaal niets kon schelen. "Alyssa." Begon Thomas rustig. "Ben is vrijgezel. Ja, hij is getrouwd met zijn werk op het moment. Denise is de vrouw van mijn andere broer. Van onze andere, oudere broer. Stijn. Ben is haar zwager. Denise zijn schoonzus. Misschien moet je Ben een kans geven om het uit te leggen." "Ik ben klaar!" Selma kwam – hoe onmogelijk het ook lijkt – elegant de trap af stormen en zette haar handen in haar zij. "Ben je klaar, Thomas?" vroeg ze liefjes, en hij knikte, waarna hij opstond. "Denk er maar over na." Zei Thomas terwijl hij zich nog even naar me toe draaide. Beiden liepen ze richting de voordeur, mij beduusd achterlatend. "Lyss, jij red je wel he?" vroeg Selma nog net voordat ze de deur uit stapte. Ik kon alleen maar knikken. Ik was overdonderd door deze nieuwe wijsheid.

Ongelovig staarde ik Ben aan. Wat was hij van plan? Hij schoof de knoop van zijn stropdas langzaam naar beneden, totdat die helemaal los was. Zijn colbertje gleed behendig van zijn schouders en langzaam – met een blik vol lust in zijn ogen – maakte hij de knopen van zijn overhemd los. Gebiologeerd keek ik naar zijn sexy striptease en ik kon mijn ogen niet van hem af wenden. Binnen no time was zijn overhemd uit en kwam hij met gestrekte armen op me af. Zijn handen gleden over mijn lichaam, onder mijn badjas. Ze streelden elk plekje dat gestreeld kon worden en ik hoorde mijn eigen ademhaling zwaarder worden. Ergens in de verte hoorde ik de beltoon van mijn mobiele telefoon. "Niet op letten." Hijgde ik in zijn oor, maar hij deinsde terug. Ik schudde van nee, maar hij liep steeds verder achteruit. Ik wilde naar hem toelopen en viel keihard op de grond. Verbaasd en verward opende ik mijn ogen. Het was donker in huis, op het flikkeren van de tv na. De beltoon van mijn mobieltje begon aan zijn laatste couplet en zo snel als het kon ging ik op het geluid af. Hij lag onder de bank, en net voordat de telefoon op voicemail zou overschakelen, greep ik hem vast en schoof ik hem open. Snel bracht ik hem, nog steeds liggend op de grond, naar mijn oor. "Hallo? Met Alyssa." "Ik zit hier met een cryptogram en ik kom er maar niet uit." Het was de stem van Ben. Ik voelde een golf van woede, maar tegelijkertijd voelde ik de vlinders in mijn buik tot leven komen. Ik probeerde de droom die ik zojuist gehad had, te negeren. "Het is een klootzak en is volkomen tactloos. Zestien letters." Mijn verliefdheid nam de overhand en met een grijns op mijn gezicht legde ik mijn hoofd neer op de grond, ondersteund door mijn vrije arm. "Benjamin Verhoeve." "Heel goed, de volgende. Een zelfstandig naamwoord, uiting van spijt, begint met een V." Ik grijnsde, ik kon er niets aan doen. Ik dacht er even over na, waarna ik zei; "Verontschuldiging." "Goed zo. En de laatste. Aanvaard, ja of nee." Het liefst wilde ik nee zeggen, hem nog even door het stof te zien kruipen. Maar ik kon er niets aan doen. Hij had me weer voor zich gewonnen. "Ja." Zei ik warm. De stilte die daarop volgde was niet eens perse onprettig. Het was een stilte waarin je allebei nadacht over de situatie. Mijn blik gleed door de kamer, en rustte op de klok. 23.30 uur. Selma hield het uit.

"Ik ben gister avond gepromoveerd tot Junior Leidinggevende." Verbrak Ben de stilte. "En dat had ik vooral te danken aan Denise, mijn schoonzusje." Ik voelde dat hij de situatie wilde uitleggen, dus ik hield verstandig mijn mond. "Mijn bazen zien graag iemand die helemaal gesetteld is, voor deze functie. En in feite ben ik dat helemaal, alleen heb ik geen relatie. Ik weet dat het fout is, maar ik dacht dat het geen kwaad kon om Denise voor één avondje te lenen, als mijn verloofde. Mijn broer was het er mee eens, hijzelf zit ook in de zakenwereld en weet hoe belangrijk het soms kan zijn om een vrouw aan je zijde te hebben." Ik glimlachte. Ik had allang geweten dat Ben niet écht een klootzak was. Er moest een verklaring zijn voor zijn hufterige gedrag, en voilà, hier was de verklaring. "Ik had je moeten vertellen dat ik Denise voor vanavond had gevraagd, maar ik wist werkelijk niet dat je daar werkte. Je had wel verteld dat je in de bediening werkte, maar bij Pure? Dat wist ik niet. Het spijt me. Ik hoop dat je het me vergeeft." Ik knikte. "Voor deze keer dan." Zei ik warm. Natuurlijk vergaf ik het hem. Na weer een korte stilte vervolgde ik: "Hé Ben?" "Hmm?" antwoordde hij. "Sorry dat ik je geslagen heb." "O ja.. Ach ik verdiende het." Ik glimlachte. Klopt. Hij had het verdiend. "Gefeliciteerd met je nieuwe functie." "Dank je. Ja, voorlopig zal ik het erg druk krijgen, maar over een maandje, als alles geregeld is, heb ik een uiterst lekker en flexibel rooster." "Dat is wel lekker ja." Weer een korte, gemakkelijke, stilte. "Hé Lyss?" "Ja?" "Je bent bijna jarig hè?" Ik knikte. "Klopt, morgen over een week." Dan word ik 25 jaar. Een kwart eeuw. Pfoe, ik word oud. "Mag ik je dan uitnodigen om te komen eten bij mij thuis? Ik krijg vrijdag al de sleutel. Wat eerder dan verwacht, maar dan kan ik er eerder intrekken, dus dat is wel fijn. Ik ga het weekend alles verhuizen, en waarschijnlijk dat het maandag dan nogal rommelig zal zijn, maar ik zou het leuk vinden als je kwam." Bij de eerste vijf woorden had ik inwendig al ja gezegd en met een grijns op mijn gezicht antwoordde ik: "Ja hoor Ben, dat mag je wel." "Oké, nou, Alyssa. Zou jij maandag 13 juli bij mij willen komen eten? Ik kook." "Lijkt me gezellig Ben." "Verwacht er niet al te veel van hoor. Ik kan mezelf aardig redden, qua koken, maar verwacht geen vijf gangen menu." "Ik verwacht helemaal niets. Oké, misschien een verjaardagscadeau dan." Hij lachte. Ik hield ervan als hij lachte. "Daar kun je op rekenen."


	10. TIEN

**HOOFDSTUK 10**

Het was donderdagmiddag en ik was op weg naar mijn werk. Even voor openingstijd liep ik naar binnen, waar een onheilspellende sfeer hing. Alle lichten waren nog gedimd, en al mijn collega's zaten om mijn baas heen aan de bar. Ook zag ik een jongen, iets ouder dan ik, die ik nog nooit eerder gezien had. Ik hield mijn pas even in, probeerde de situatie in te schatten, maar het lukte me niet. Was er geld verdwenen? Werd er iemand ontslagen? Wat was er gebeurd? Lisa draaide zich om en ik zag dat ze vochtige ogen had. Snel liep ze naar me toe en pakte mijn schouders vast. Verbaasd keek ik haar aan. "Lies, wat is er aan de hand?" vroeg ik zachtjes, nog net niet stotterend. "Het gaat over Gerbert, Lyss. Nouja over Gerbert's vrouw." Geschrokken keek ik naar mijn baas Gerbert, die voorover gebogen aan de bar zat. Gerbert, wat een grote man hij ook was, hij zag er nu zo klein uit. "Wat..? Is ze..?" ik kon het niet over mijn lippen krijgen, maar Lisa schudde haar hoofd. Gelukkig. "Nee, dat niet. Maar ze heeft vanmiddag een auto ongeluk gehad en ze ligt op de intensive care." Mijn mond viel open en mijn ogen werden groot. Ik knikte en herstelde me enigszins. Ik liep richting mijn baas, en zachtjes legde ik mijn hand op zijn grote schouder. Hij schokte, hij huilde. Hij legde zijn hand op de mijne en kneep er even in. Wat moest ik zeggen? Wat zeg je op zo'n moment? "Het spijt me Gerbert." Zei ik zachtjes, hij reageerde door nog even in mijn hand te knijpen. De jongen die ik nog nooit gezien had schraapte zijn keel, en begon te praten. "Nu Alyssa er ook is, zal ik mezelf even voorstellen." Verbaasd dat hij mijn naam kende keek ik naar hem. Hij had grote bruine ogen, en een stoer gezicht. Zijn halflange zwarte haar viel nonchalant voor zijn rechteroog. "Ik ben Boris, Gerbert's zoon. Mijn moeder heeft vanmiddag een auto ongeluk gehad en zal de komende maanden veel verzorging nodig hebben. Ik heb de nodige diploma's en mijn vader heeft mij voor onbepaalde tijd benoemd tot eigenaar en chef-kok van Pure." Hij keek ons allemaal één voor één even aan. Zijn blik hielden die van mij gevangen toen hij verder ging. "Dames en Heren, er gaat hier het één en ander veranderen, en daar gaan we het vanavond na sluitingstijd over hebben." Geen van mijn collega's leek aanstalten te maken om in beweging te komen, terwijl Gerbert moeizaam omhoog kwam. "Luitjes, ik ga er inderdaad een tijdje tussenuit." Hij trok zijn jas aan en probeerde zijn verdriet te tonen. "En ik weet zeker dat Boris goed voor jullie zal zorgen."

De sfeer op het werk was de hele dag grimmig geweest, en toen het 23.00 uur werd, durfde ik er eerlijk gezegd niet tussenuit te glippen. Boris, - even serieus, welke chef-kok / eigenaar heette er nou Boris? – had gezegd dat hij na sluitingstijd de veranderingen met ons door wilde spreken. En dus werkte ik door. Rond 23.30 kreeg ik een smsje van Selma met de vraag of ik nog wilde stappen. Ik stuurde stiekem op het toilet terug dat ik niet wist hoe laat ik thuis zou zijn. Dat als zij wilde gaan, ze maar gewoon moest gaan. Maar dat ze even moest onthouden dat het morgen vrijdag was. En ze dus weer moest werken. Even na middernacht vertrokken de laatste klanten. Lisa, ik en nog twee collega's maakten de zaak schoon en toen we alles klaar hadden gingen we aan de bar zitten. Braaf wachtend tot Boris klaar was in de keuken.

Twintig minuten later zaten we aan de bar, met Boris in ons gezelschap. Hij had ons allemaal een drankje gegeven en iedereen wachtte af tot Boris zou praten. "Oké, dit is wat we gaan doen." Begon hij, ons allemaal even aankijkend. "Vanaf augustus gaat Pure open van 11.00 uur tot 23.00 uur. Dit betekend dat er twee diensten op een dag gedraaid worden, een ochtenddienst en een avonddienst. De wisseling van diensten vind plaats om 17.00 uur. Ik ga twee of misschien wel drie nieuwe serveersters aannemen, zodat alles eerlijk verdeeld kan worden. Als je maandag een avonddienst hebt, heb je dinsdag weer een avonddienst, of ben je vrij. Ik plan geen avond en ochtenddiensten na elkaar, tenzij ik niet anders kan. Ik wil jullie allemaal 2 vrije dagen in de week geven. Deze dagen staan, net zoals nu, niet vast. Het kan dus elke week een andere dag zijn. Ondanks dat jullie in verhouding minder werken, blijft het salaris hetzelfde. Ik wil namelijk een goed uitgerust team, en misschien nog wel belangrijker, een gemotiveerd team." Hij nam een slokje van zijn drankje, automatisch deed ik hetzelfde. Ik keek naar Boris, zijn halflange zwarte haar stond alle kanten op en het gaf hem een jeugdige uitstraling. Zijn ogen waren groot en donkerbruin, zijn wenkbrauwen waren vol en breed. Hij had een grote kin, net zoals zijn vader, maar bij Boris stond het wel goed. Als Ben niet al mijn lust opslokte, zou ik Boris stiekem in de keuken zoenen, denk ik. "Ook komt er een nieuw uniform. Of, laat ik het zo zeggen, nieuwe bloesjes. Ik heb witte bloesjes besteld, met het woord "Pure" bedrukt op de achterkant. Het zijn vrij nette bloesjes, maar ik wil dat jullie die dragen op donkere spijkerbroeken. Het mag wel wat luchtiger hier." Inwendig slaakte ik een zucht van opluchting. Eindelijk verlost van die vreselijke blouse met pofmouwtjes en kousen. Ik mocht onze nieuwe baas nu al. Na alle formaliteiten werd het gesprek wat luchtiger, Boris was oprecht nieuwsgierig naar onze interesses, hobby's en dromen. Rond 00.45 uur waren alleen Boris, Lisa en ik nog over. Ik had 4 gin-tonics gedronken, en ik wist dat het beter was om naar huis te gaan. "Dame, heer." Zei ik, op een toon die net niet aangeschoten was, maar ook net niet meer nuchter. "Ik ga er vandoor." Vastbesloten stond ik op, trok mijn jas aan en keek even naar Lisa. "Lies, loop je mee naar de tram?" ze schudde haar hoofd. "Nee, ik help nog even met opruimen." Ze keek me even schouderophalend aan, en dus zette ik koers naar de deur. Ik draaide me om en keek naar mijn nieuwe baas en mijn lieve vriendin. "Ohja," zei ik, wijzend naar mijn baas. "Maandag neem ik één van mijn miljoen vakantiedagen op." Boris keek me verbaasd aan. "En wat is daar de reden voor?" vroeg hij met een lachje. "Het is mijn verjaardag." Zei ik luchtig en verdween naar buiten.

"Oh Selm! Ik heb helemaal geen zin om te stappen, het werk was slopend!" Met hangende schouders slofte ik door ons appartement. "Wat zeur je nou? Het is zaterdagavond! Kom op! Er draait een geweldige dj in La Femme." "Ik wil niet! Ik ben kapot!" Als een boos klein kind deed ik mijn armen over elkaar en maakte een soort stampvoetend geluid met mijn voet. Ik was er zelf eigenlijk een beetje verbaasd van dat dat geluid van mij afkomstig was. Selma keek me aan, met een flirterige blik in haar ogen. "Ben is er ook." Zei ze zangerig, en mijn ogen vlogen op. "Echt?" vroeg ik zachtjes, maar duidelijk enthousiast. "Ja. Dus doe maar iets heel moois aan. Ik heb al wat klaar gelegd op je bed." Selma had een zelfvoldane glimlach op haar gezicht en ik gaf haar lachend een duw. Ik rende naar boven en was binnen twintig minuten klaar om te gaan.

"Is die jurk niet een beetje kort?" vroeg ik Selma terwijl ik de achterkant wanhopig naar beneden probeerde te trekken. "Ben je mal, het staat je enig! Je hebt geweldige benen, dus daar moet je gebruik van maken." Wanhopig probeerde ik de achterkant van de bordeauxrode fluwelen jurk naar beneden te trekken, terwijl we ons een weg zochten tussen de menigte in La Femme. Selma liep uitzonderlijk doelgericht. Met mijn hoge – bordeauxrode – hakken ontweek ik behendig een flesje bier dat op de grond lag en wuifde een golvende pluk achter mijn schouder. Toen ik opkeek, zag ik – als bij toverslag – dat we in een intiem hoekje van La Femme waren beland en dat er tientallen bekende gezichten met stralende ogen naar me keken. Voorzichtig boog ik me naar Selma. "Selm? Wat doen al die mensen hier?" fluisterde ik in haar oor. Ze draaide zich om, met een grijns op haar gezicht, stak haar handen in de lucht en alsof er een startsein afging, riep iedereen in koor: "SURPRISE!"

Ik was werkelijk verrast toen tientallen stemmen voor mij "Alvast een prettige verjaardag voor jou" gingen zingen. Ik zag meiden die ik kende van het uitgaan, Lisa en ook Boris. Ik zag wat vrienden uit de buurt, Thomas en ergens achteraan zag ik Ben met een geamuseerde blik in zijn ogen. Toen het 'koor' hun laatste couplet gezongen had werd ik bedolven onder kussen en cadeaus, vooral cadeaubonnen, waar ik erg blij mee was. Als laatste kwam Ben naar me toe. Mijn hart klopte in mijn keel. Ging hij me zoenen? Hij plaatste een zoen op iedere wang en vervolgens de laatste op het puntje van mijn neus. Op het puntje van mijn neus? Wat betekende dat? Was dat niet net zoiets als je grote broer die je drie zoenen gaf? Ik kon er niet te lang over nadenken want ik voelde Ben's grote hand op mijn onderrug. Hij boog zich naar mijn oor, en zijn ademhaling in dat gebied bezorgde mij kippenvel. "Alvast gefeliciteerd, Tinkerbell. Mijn cadeautje krijg je maandag." Hij knipoogde en maakte zich los van me. Selma kwam tussen ons beide. "En?" vroeg ze grijnzend. "Was je verrast?" "Compleet!"

Het was een geslaagd feest geweest, maar wel ontzettend vermoeiend. Verschillende mensen had ik al een tijd niet gezien en dus liep ik eigenlijk voortdurend tussen iedereen heen en weer. Rond 02.30 uur haakten de meeste mensen af, en uiteindelijk waren alleen Lisa, Selma, Thomas, Ben en ik nog over. Ik was blij dat ik het jurkje had aangetrokken dat Selma voor me had uitgekozen, want Ben's blik was bijna voortdurend op mij gericht. Na een halfuurtje stonden Selma en Thomas uitgebreid te dansen op de dansvloer en Lisa deelde mij mee dat ze er vandoor ging. Zij moest de volgende dag wel werken, ik was – voor het eerst in lange tijd – twee dagen achter elkaar vrij. Nadat Lisa verdwenen was speelde er – wat een toeval – een zwoel, rustig nummer uit de boxen in La Femme. Ben keek me aan met een zachte blik in zijn ogen. "Ik zou graag met je willen dansen, maar ik zou me afgewezen voelen als je weer nee zegt." Hij keek me aan me met licht opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Ik grijnsde, pakte zijn hand en trok hem mee naar de dansvloer. Ik legde mijn armen tegen zijn borst aan, hij sloeg zijn armen om mijn middel en trok me naar zich toe. Het lengte verschil tussen hem en mij zorgde ervoor dat ik met gemak mijn hoofd op zijn borst kon leggen. Ben legde zachtjes zijn kin, een beetje schuin, op mijn hoofd. Ik vond het heerlijk om zo te staan, en ik wilde niets liever dan dit gevoel de rest van de avond te hebben. Zijn handen gleden lager, naar de aanzet van mijn kont. Zijn vingers streelde mijn huid door de stugge stof van het jurkje heen, en ik vond het heerlijk. "Heb je een leuke avond gehad?" vroeg hij zachtjes, ik knikte alleen. Ik was in de zevende hemel. Het was dat Ben me vast hield, anders was ik waarschijnlijk allang door mijn benen gezakt van pure voldoening. "Gelukkig maar." Zei hij. Ik voelde dat hij glimlachte. Ik keek naar hem op, in zijn heldere ogen, en glimlachte naar hem. Één van zijn handen trok hij terug, en plaatste die voor mijn gezicht. Met zijn wijsvinger tekende hij - strelend ovr mijn gezicht - een denkbeeldige lijn van mijn haarscheiding, tussen mijn ogen door naar mijn neus, om vervolgens verder naar mijn lippen te glijden en uiteindelijk uit te komen bij mijn kin. Ik weet niet zo goed wat het precies was wat hij deed, maar ik kreeg een rilling van genot over mijn hele lijf. Hij liet zijn arm weer zakken en zodra zijn hand mijn rug had gevonden gleden zijn beide handen nog iets lager, totdat ze mijn billen helemaal omsloten. Hij keek me aan, met een half lachje die om zijn mond speelde. Ik kon alleen maar verlangend naar hem terug kijken. Nee, die kus op mijn neus was zeker niet hetzelfde als hoe een grote broer dat zou doen. Daarvan was ik nu overtuigd.


	11. ELF

**HOOFDSTUK 11**

Zenuwachtig als een klein kind die naar de tandarts moest, stond ik te treuzelen voor het grote huis van Ben. Ik had mijn lichtgroene Beetle op de oprijlaan geparkeerd, achter een donkergrijze Audi. Dat was vast Ben's gewone auto. _Noem het maar gewoon…_ Een beetje nerveus controleerde ik snel mijn haar en make-up in de achteruitkijkspiegel, waarna ik mijn tas van de bijrijderstoel pakte en uit de auto stapte. Ik drukte mijn auto op slot en liep naar het grote witte huis. Ik keek op mijn horloge, 16.55 uur, wat mij vijf minuten te vroeg maakte. Maar beter te vroeg dan te laat. Ik streek het blauw/groene tuniekje glad die ik op een strakke witte driekwarts broek droeg. Op mijn hoog gehakte sandalen liep ik met veel moeite over het grind totdat ik bij het trappetje naar het huis kwam. Terwijl ik voor de deur stond, weerstond ik de verleiding om mijn lippen nog een keer te stiften. En dat was maar goed ook, want een zwart-witte, langharige hond kwam, blaffend en kwispelend tegelijk, op de voordeur afstormen. Hij duwde zijn snuit bijna tegen het rechter raampje naast de deur, om mij eens goed in zich op te nemen. Ik zag ergens in de hal een deur opengaan en een lange gestalte – zo te zien gekleed in een donkerblauwe nette broek, en wit overhemd – liep richting de deur. "Bentley, zit." Hoorde ik Ben's stem achter de deur zeggen. De hond reageerde gelijk en ging – al kwispelend – zitten. Ben opende de deur en keek mij met stralende ogen aan. Grijnzend stak hij zijn armen naar me uit. "Nogmaals, gefeliciteerd." Zei hij terwijl ik naar hem toe liep. Hij legde zijn grote warme handen op mijn schouders en gaf mij drie zoenen, één op iedere wang en de laatste heel zachtjes op mijn mond. Onze lippen raakten elkaar amper, maar van binnen voelde ik kleine schokjes op de plek waar zijn lippen zojuist die van mij geraakt hadden. Ik kreeg een rilling over mijn rug en glimlachte naar hem. "Nogmaals, dank je wel." Grijnzend deed hij een stap naar achteren, Bentley kon haast niet wachten totdat hij aandacht zou krijgen. Zijn tong hing half uit zijn bek en zijn hele kont schudde mee met het kwispelen van zijn staart.

"Kom binnen," zei Ben en snel stapte ik de koelte van het huis in. "Meneer Bentley hier," zei Ben, wijzend naar de zwart-witte hond. "Is gek op aandacht. Maar hij moet van mij altijd netjes wachten totdat hij aangehaald word. Hij mag er niet om gaan bedelen." Ik knikte begrijpend en keek naar de hond, met zijn lieve snoet. Zijn koppie was zwart, alleen de haren rond zijn glimmende neus waren wit, de bef onder zijn bek, en zijn buik Zijn twee voorvoetjes waren ook wit, net zoals het puntje van zijn staart. "Dus, als je zo vriendelijk wilt zijn, mag je hem nu gaan aaien." Ben sloot de deur, en ik snapte de hint. Ik stapte op Bentley af, en hield – zoals mij vroeger altijd werd geleerd – mijn hand in de lucht rusten voor de neus van Bentley. Hij had echter niet meer aanmoediging nodig – en blijkbaar had hij er ook geen behoefte aan om eerst aan mijn hand te ruiken – want hij sprong op en drukte kwispelend zijn kop tegen mijn been. "Rustig maar, jongen." Zei ik lachend. "Ik ben er nog een hele tijd." Liefdevol streelde ik de zwarte kop en rug van de Border Collie. Zijn vacht voelde heel gezond, zacht en glanzend. Ben stond met zijn armen over elkaar geleund tegen de voordeur. "Hij mag je wel." Zei Ben grinnikend. "Maargoed, wie nou niet." Hij lachte. "Bentley, klaar." Zei Ben. Bentley probeerde eerst te doen alsof hij niets hoorde, hij vond het waarschijnlijk heerlijk hoe ik hem achter zijn oor krabde. Maar uiteindelijk ging hij op een drafje de richting in waar hij vandaan was gekomen. "Het is een lieve hond. Mooi slank ook." Zei ik, mijn tas aan mijn andere schouder hangend. "Zeker. Ik neem Bentley vaak mee voor een rondje joggen. Dat houd ons beide fit." Hij knipoogde, waarna hij vervolgde; "Nou, wil je een rondleiding?"

Anderhalf uur, tweeënhalve glas droge witte wijn, een rondleiding en een zelfgemaakte tomatensoep later zat ik aan de hoge bar in Ben's keuken. Ben had mij tijdens de rondleiding alle kamers van het huis laten zien. Alle kamers waren op het moment schaars gevuld en in elke kamer stonden nog een paar dozen die uitgepakt moesten worden. Het interieur was heel modern en strak, waarschijnlijk was het meeste nog nieuw ook. Een beetje afwezig starend naar Ben, draaide ik met het elegante wijnglas in mijn hand. Ik keek naar zijn behendige handen die druk bezig waren met het snijden van groenten. "Ruikt lekker." Zei ik, en dat meende ik. De kruidige Ravioli spaghetti stonden op het vuur, net zoals het heerlijke ruikende gehakt, waar hij omstebeurt allerlei groente aan toevoegde. "Dank je, ja.. Eerlijk gezegd is dit het enige wat ik echt lekker kan maken, al zeg ik het zelf." Glimlachend keek hij me even aan. De rimpeltjes om zijn ogen lieten zijn ogen stralen. "Het is vast heerlijk." Ik nam een slokje van mijn wijn en zette het glas op de bar. "Zo, dit er nog even bij, en dan even lekker laten bakken." Praatte Ben in zichzelf. Hij schoof de laatste stukjes paprika bij het gehakt mengsel en roerde het even door. Hij draaide zich om en liep naar mij, naar de bar. Hij pakte zijn glas en nam een slok. "Dat brengt mij bij het volgende." Zei hij en reikte naar iets onder de bar. Hij haalde een matzwart papierentasje tevoorschijn met in goudkleurige letters het woord: 'Zsa Zsa Zu' erop. Mijn hart maakte een sprongetje, dat was één van de luxe juwelierszaken in de stad. "Je verjaardagscadeau." Met een glimlach zette hij het tasje voor mij op de bar en met een verbaasde blik keek ik naar het tasje. Ben knikte naar me, ten teken dat ik het open moest maken. Nieuwsgierig en enthousiast als een klein kind, pakte ik het tasje op en reikte erin. Ik haalde er een vierkant ingepakt pakje uit. Het papier was wederom matzwart met gouden versieringen erop. Met trillende vingers maakte ik het strikje bovenop het pakje los. Voorzichtig, en een beetje tijdrekkend, schoof ik mijn wijsvinger onder het plakband, en haakte het los. Met een snel kloppend hart verwijderde ik het cadeaupapier en staarde naar een sjiek sieradendoosje. Ik keek er even geboeid naar. "Toe dan, maak maar open." Zei Ben met een glimlach om zijn mondhoeken. Ik trok zachtjes de deksel van het doosje open en mijn hart stopte – haast letterlijk – met slaan. Ik staarde naar een prachtige, witgouden armband, met parels en verschillende bedeltjes, waarvan sommige bezet met kleine briljantjes. Het was de armband waarnaar ik al wekenlang staarde, in de etalage van Zsa Zsa Zu. Ik haalde de armband uit het doosje, en staarde er met open mond naar. Met mijn vingers streelde ik de prachtige bedeltjes, die glinsterden in het licht. Ik was er sprakeloos van. "En?" vroeg hij nieuwsgierig. "Wat vind je ervan?" "Ik.. Jeetje.." Ik wist niet wat ik moest zeggen. Het was prachtig, beeldschoon! Maar het moest een fortuin gekost hebben! "Ben, het is prachtig!" Ik keek hem aan met grote ogen. "Echt! Maar.. Dit kan ik niet aannemen!" Hij legde zijn hand op die van mij. Mijn hand verdween in de grootte van zijn hand. "Dat kun je wel, en je doet het ook." Zei hij zacht. Ik staarde naar het prachtige sieraad in mijn hand. Hij pakte het van me over en schoof het voorzichtig onder mijn rechterpols. Met zijn grote vingers maakte hij verbazingwekkend snel de sluiting vast. Ik hief mijn pols op, de bedeltjes maakten een sierlijk geluid. Ik staarde er ongelovig naar. Het was beeldschoon. Ik keek hem aan en glimlachte. "Het is prachtig." Zei ik, en stond op. Ik liep naar hem toe en sloeg dankbaar mijn armen om zijn nek. "Echt, heel mooi, dank je wel." Ik gaf hem een kus op zijn wang. Het liefst zoende ik op dit moment zijn hele gezicht onder, maar – godzijdank – ik wist me te beheersen. "Ik ben blij dat je het mooi vind." Hij keek me aan, zijn gezicht was bijzonder dicht bij het mijne en ik voelde zijn adem zachtjes in mijn gezicht. Alsof dit moment ons niet gegund was, besloot het water van de Ravioli dit moment uit te kiezen om over te koken.

Lachend zaten Ben en ik bijna twee uur later op de comfortabele donkergrijze bank toen mijn mobieltje afging. "Oh, ogenblikje." Zei ik, terwijl ik mijn wijnglas neerzette op de salontafel. Ik reikte naar mijn tas en viste behendig mijn mobieltje eruit. Op het schermpje zag ik 'Selma' staan. Ik schoof het mobieltje open en bracht hem naar mijn oor. "Dag Selma." Zei ik met een glimlach op mijn gezicht terwijl ik mijn wijnglas weer pakte. "Alyssa, ik ben zo stom geweest!" Ze klonk overstuur. Niet zozeer verdrietig, maar wel een tikkeltje boos. Mijn glimlach verdween en ik probeerde de situatie in te schatten. Veel tijd had ik niet, want Selma ratelde door. "Het gaat over Thomas, het is een kwal! Hij heeft vanaf het begin al tegen me gelogen!" Ze klonk alsof ze aangeschoten was. "Wat? Thomas? Wat bedoel je?" Ik zag Ben nu ook verbaasd kijken. "Hij is gewoon net zoals alle anderen! Oh Alyssa, wil je alsjeblieft naar huis komen? Ik voel me zo alleen!" Ik zuchtte, haast onhoorbaar en doordacht de situatie. Ik sloot mijn ogen en zei; "Ja, ik kom eraan. Ik zie je zo." Ik schoof mijn mobieltje dicht en liet het in mijn tas vallen. "Uuh.. Ik moet naar huis. Er is blijkbaar iets voorgevallen tussen Selma en Thomas en ze vroeg of ik naar huis wilde komen." Ik stond op, en Ben volgde mijn voorbeeld. "Wat is er gebeurd dan?" vroeg hij, terwijl hij het wijnglas van me over pakte en op de salontafel zette. "Ik weet het niet." Ik haalde mijn schouders op. "Ze zei iets over dat Thomas tegen haar gelogen had. Ik weet het ook niet." Ik pakte mijn tas op en hing hem over mijn schouder. Ik gaf Bentley een aaitje over zijn kop en schuifelend liepen we samen naar de deur. Ben opende de deur voor me en ik stond in de deuropening toen ik me naar hem omdraaide. "Ik vond het een geslaagde avond Ben, echtwaar." Ik keek hem aan en hij keek glimlachend op me neer. "Ik ook, Lyss. Zeker." Niet goed wetend hoe ik afscheid van hem moest nemen zette ik onzeker een stap naar voren. Onhandig boog Ben zich naar me toe, ik reikte hem twijfelend mijn wang. Maar doordat ik even twijfelde raakten zijn lippen het puntje van mijn mondhoek. Zachtjes stamelend en waarschijnlijk met een vuurrood hoofd zette ik een stap naar achteren. "Bedankt voor het cadeau." Zei ik, mijn pols omhoog houdend. "Geen dank." Hij glimlachte en ik draaide me van hem weg. Ik sloot mijn ogen en voelde hoe mijn hart als een bezetene klopte in mijn borstkas.

Langzaam en beheerst zette ik de eerste passen op het grind toen ik Ben hoorde zeggen; "Lyss?" Rustig draaide ik me om, en schrok toen ik Ben slechts centimeters voor me zag staan. Ik moest mijn hoofd omhoog kantelen om hem aan te kunnen kijken. Zonder wat te zeggen pakte hij met zijn beide handen mijn hoofd vast en zoende me. Hij _zoende_ me! Het gebeurde écht! En niet gewoon een kusje, nee, hij zoende me vol passie en toen zijn tong mijn onderlip streelde, opende ik gewillig mijn mond. Vurig, en met gesloten ogen, verkende ik met mijn tong de binnenkant van zijn mond, en ik voelde hoe hij hetzelfde deed. Af en toe sloten onze monden zich voor een kus, om ze meteen daarna weer te openen voor een nieuwe verkenningstocht. Hij liet zijn armen zakken naar mijn middel, terwijl ik één arm om zijn nek sloeg en mijn andere hand op die van hem legde. Zijn mond verliet de mijne en hij plaatste kusjes in mijn nek. Met mijn mond een beetje open voelde ik dat ik zwaarder begon te ademen. Ben was net op zijn terugweg naar mijn mond toen er een klein kreetje uit zijn mond ontsnapte. "Au!" zei hij, en ik deinsde achteruit. "Wat doe je?" hij keek me vragend aan, maar met pretogen. "Oh sorry, ik wilde even weten of ik niet droomde." Zei ik schuldbewust. "En dan knijp je in _mijn _hand?" "Uhh.. verkeerde hand?" Zei ik terwijl ik lachend mijn schouders ophaalde. "Nou, dan weet ik in ieder geval dat _ik_ niet droom." Zei hij grijzend en trok me weer naar zich toe, om me weer te zoenen. Het leek net of Ben en ik nooit iets anders gedaan hadden, het voelde heerlijk. Zonder het eigenlijk echt te willen maakte ik me voorzichtig los uit zijn greep. Een beetje buiten adem keek ik hem aan. "Ik moet naar huis, Selma wacht op me." Hij knikte alleen. "Ik bel je, Tinkerbell." Hij gaf me nog een kus op mijn mond, waarna ik me op mijn hakken omdraaide en met een euforisch gevoel naar mijn auto liep.

"Dus, Thomas is geen accountmanager en woont ook niet in een eengezinswoning in Houten. Eigenlijk is hij werkloos en woont samen met een lesbische vrouw in een klein appartement in een achterstandswijk hier in Utrecht." Vatte ik driekwartier later samen. Selma knikte en nam een grote slok van haar rode wijn. "Ja, precies." Ik vroeg me af hoe Selma het verhaal zo lang had kunnen maken, terwijl ik het in twee zinnen samen kon vatten. "Maar wedden dat die vrouw helemaal niet lesbisch is. Volgens mij is het gewoon zijn vriendin." Deze situatie kwam me bekend voor. "Maar waarom zegt Ben dan dat hij voor jou twee jaar lang vrijgezel was?" Selma kreeg ook een blik van herkenning op haar gezicht, en haalde nonchalant haar schouders op. "Ik hoef hem gewoon niet meer te zien, klaar." Ze sloeg haar restantje wijn in één keer achterover. Ik nam de situatie nogmaals in me op. Als Selma gefrustreerd was over een jongen, dronk ze rode wijn. Heel veel rode wijn. Ze had in de tijd dat ik thuis was al een halve fles leeg, om maar te zwijgen over wat ze gedronken had toen ik bij Ben was. Dus, het deed haar zeker wel wat. "Oké, Selma, moet je luisteren." Ik schoof mijn benen in kleermakerszit en pakte Selma's polsen. "Zoals we allemaal weten ben jij een succesvolle zakenvrouw. Mannen kunnen daar nog wel eens door geïntimideerd raken. Vooral als zo'n man werkloos is." Ze keek me aan met een ongeïnteresseerde blik. "Ik denk, persoonlijk, dat Thomas niet durfde toe te geven dat hij werkloos was. Hij vond je leuk, en wilde je graag beter leren kennen. En jij en ik weten allebei dat je hem geen kans had gegeven als je wist dat hij werkloos was." Ze keek me onschuldig aan. Ze wilde haar mond open doen, maar voordat ze wat kon zeggen, ging ik verder met praten. "Oké, dan moet je dit even voor jezelf beantwoorden." Ik keek haar doordringend aan. "Hoe leuk vind je Thomas? Vind je Thomas leuk om wie hij is, dat hij je laat lachen en dat je echt met hem kan praten, of vind je Thomas leuk omdat hij zogenaamd in een eengezinswoning woont en een goede baan heeft?" Ze wilde weer haar mond open doen maar ik hield haar tegen. "Nee, denk er maar even over na." Ik stond op en pakte mijn tas van de grond. "Ik ga slapen Selm. Ik raad jou aan om het zelfde te doen." Ik drukte vluchtig een kus op haar kruin. Mokkend zat ze met haar armen over elkaar terwijl ik mijn weg naar boven zocht. Selma moest hier zelf een antwoord op vinden. Bovendien was ik van plan om te gaan dromen vannacht, heerlijk te gaan dromen.


End file.
